


Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

by geddiknight



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geddiknight/pseuds/geddiknight
Summary: An average Teenager is over-estimated in ability and brought into the Mushroom Lands to help cease Koopa riots in the north, with the aid of Rosalina and the princesses, he is to cease the riots and bring peace to the northern lands, but will it turn out as they hoped, and does he want to help the princesses anyway? PREQUEL





	Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

**Author's Note:**

> The Entirety of this Prequel will be released at once. It has been moved from fanfiction.net to here, so the raw paste data will take up the entire work.
> 
> This was finished around 2017, and only serves as a prequel to read before Fighting In The Streets

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time.

_Chapter 1 - Music, Makes me, High..._

**Disclaimer: I don't know Nintendo things, but I don't think there will be any in this first chapter.**

**It is sometime in 2010.**

**Ok, you may have heard of Tom Tûnis before from NSF or Speed Dials, this is how he became what he is today, or in the setting of Speed Dials and NSF.**

**Enjoy!**

"Mum! I'll be back at midnight!" The recently-turned eighteen-year old shouted up the stairs to warn his mother he was going out with his 'sixth-form colleagues'.

"Remember, don't get yourself arrested!" Tom's mother shouted from down the stairs.

"Won't do, Mum!" He shut the door and put on his black leather jacket. He walked towards the road where a badly-parked car full of elder teenagers looked at Tom.

"Look who just arrived!" One of them shouted to Tom.

"Hey guys! Jack, Luke, Enrique, Toby, George. How long have you been here?" Tom asked the others.

"Two hours." Enrique laughed sarcastically.

"Only a few seconds, we perfectly parked here just as you came out of the door!" Jack informed Tom as he jumped into the no-roofed modern sports car.

"The perfect parking..." Toby laughed at Jack, who drove the car.

"Yeah, totally!" George supported Toby.

"Oh well, we caused no damage right?" Jack asked the others.

"Except for that..." Toby was interrupted.

"Where?" Jack looked behind the car focusing on the car behind them, and then he was slapped in the face by George.

"Haha!" George and Toby burst into laughing followed by a Hi-5. Tom whispered to Enrique. "Those two have always been the funny pranksters."

"No there was one year it was all Luke." Enrique replied back to Tom.

"Really?" Tom looked at Luke who was sitting next to Jack at the front of the car.

"Nah, I'm pulling your leg." Enrique convinced Tom to giggle, he didn't. "Yeah, you still aren't amused."

"Yeah." Tom laughed back to Enrique. "Ok then, where're we going tonight?" He asked everybody.

"Arcade?" Luke suggested.

"Cinema?" Enrique suggested.

"Farm?" Toby and George said at the same time.

"No!" The others shouted back to them.

"How about Night Club?" Jack asked Tom. "I mean, we're all eighteen now." Everybody kept looking at each other.

"Night club it is..." Tom proclaimed as they headed off into the city.

...

The six teenagers parked their car outside the night club and got out of the car, Jack, Luke, Toby and George dashed into the club, but Enrique and Tom were distracted by a mysterious woman standing outside of the club. Tom and Enrique looked at her, she had blue eyes and cream coloured hair, and she wore a turquoise dress and was holding a wand. She spoke out words to the two.

"Yes, come over here you two." Tom and Enrique looked at other people trying to find out who the two were.

"Stop looking around and come here." She said again. Tom and Enrique slowly walked over to the woman.

"Yes?" Tom asked the woman.

"You two are more important to another land than you think." The woman said to the two.

"What?" Tom and Enrique felt confused.

"Basically, you're not going to stay in this country in no more than a day, after that you'll end up in a big mess, that's if you don't play your cards right." She continued.

"English! Please!" Enrique was about to grab the woman, but his hand was remaining still. "Whoa?"

"Let's just say that you'll see me again tomorrow, and you can't stop that from happening." She was pointing to Tom.

"What about me?" Enrique asked the woman.

"You'll be seeing someone else, that's if he comes at the right time. Anyway may the stars be ever in your favour." The woman slowly vanished without moving.

"That's weird." Tom thought.

"Good thing I never paid attention." Enrique laughed as he dragged Tom into the Night Club.

"Now, the others are partying with sluts and whores, I suppose you want to do the same?" Enrique demanded an answer from Tom.

"Of course, you're coming too right?" Tom asked Enrique.

"Nah, but I'll pay for your fees of drinks and accidents."

"Accidents?"

"Well, drunk people can get OTT sometimes."

"I suppose so." Tom and Enrique walked up to the table where the bartender was serving the drinks.

"Hey Bartender, what's your most expensive and young drink you can give us two." Enrique acted like a proper alcoholic, trying to convince the bartender he was going to get drunk.

"That'll be the strong mushroom L.A.B, how many shots would you like?" The Bartender asked Enrique.

"Four." Enrique pointed towards a random table with his thumb.

"Ah I see." The Bartender shook a bottle and put it on the side. "I'll just be a minute." The Bartender walked into a room behind the bar.

"Star Princess this is Warlock Amigo I have got the two, two drinks each." The Bartender got out a microphone from his pocket.

"Great Job M.B." The Microphone spoke out to the Bartender. Tom and Enrique watched the Bartender as he placed the shots on the table.

"Here you go." The Bartender walked over to another person. Tom and Enrique walked to an empty table and placed down the shots. Tom drank his first shot.

"Augh, it tastes like liquid mushroom." Tom complained to Enrique.

"Oh well, I didn't get you four for nothing."

"Wait what?" Tom moaned. "Aren't you going to have the other two?"

"Oh I'm not going to drink those, you are." Enrique commanded. "You want to get drunk right?"

"Yes."

"And party with whores?"

"Yes."

"And have the ultimate time of your life?"

"Yes."

"Then take the other three shots!" Enrique slapped Tom.

"Oh, fine then." Tom took his second shot. "I saw that woman again."

"What the hot one?" Enrique said.

"The one we met outside the club?" Tom asked Enrique.

"Yes that's the hot one." Enrique laughed at Tom.

"Ok... But she had an earpiece by her ear, I just realised it now." Tom moved Enrique's face towards the woman because she was still here. She pointed at Tom and then she acted as if she was going to have a drink.

"Yes I see." Enrique looked at Tom. "Have your third shot." He convinced him as took it.

"I think it's starting to kick in." Tom felt his stomach. Toby rushed over to the table with a girl who was almost naked. "Hey you guys going to get high?" He shouted.

"Tom is, I'll sit back and watch you guys fail." Enrique laughed, putting his legs up on the table.

"I guess you've always been the smart one." Toby replied back to him. He dashed off with his future partner into the middle of the room.

"Fourth shot." Enrique spoke to Tom, he took the fourth shot.

"Out of the way!" Tom smacked Enrique in the face as he dashed off into the centre of the room.

"Good luck. Now let's see these guys fa-."

...

A FEW MINUTES LATER...

...

"Oh my Dayum I'm so drunk!" Tom shouted out, kissing a woman who was supposedly a whore.

"Crank it up DJ! Crank it up! Crank it up! Crank it up..." Tom collapsed onto the floor, nobody realised this as they were partying so hard. The DJ left the music on shuffle and ran over to Tom where he collapsed, next to the Bartender who came quickly as well. They picked him up and moved him out of the club.

"Whoa-what are you doing-TONG" The Bartender whacked Tom in the face. They put him inside a van and drove him off away from the club...

**EOC: The intro is meant to be a short chapter but the next ones are going to be at least 2000 words each.**

**Note: This fanfic is not a huge one like NSF, it has an ending, but sooner than my other ones, this is only to show you how Tom got into Rosalina's life.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Down South**

* * *

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 2 – Down South_

**January 2010.**

**If you're reading this, read the Origins of Enrique too. You'll get the hang of it.**

**Again, Enjoy!**

"Hey! It's the woman from the night club!" Tom, who was knocked out about an hour ago, asked as he jumped out of the van.

"Do not worry; I know what you're thinking." The woman driving the van replied from the van.

"Why are we here? I can see the pipe to Mario World over there, why are we in Brooklyn?

"Look." The woman got out of the van and walked over to Tom. "I can assure you what you thought last night."

"What will that be?" Tom suspected as he crossed his arms.

"Well first of all, you knew you wouldn't return home, arrested, thanks to me. Secondly, we're in Brooklyn and you thought we were going into Mario World or known now as **Muhu Delfethal**. And thirdly, you thought that I was Rosalina, I am. Now for the stars sake, please listen and hear me out." Rosalina walked over to the edge of the hill where the van parked. Tom followed her.

"Basically, ever since my cousin Ezan and his wife Alornisa were murdered by the Mushroom God of medicine, poisons and drugs, there has been a civil war in the cities of Vurderesa, Castelia, the capital, Urscan and Torris which is in flames. Now, if those cities burn down, riots will spread across the whole land, and soon, the whole Muhu Delfethal country and island! You and your friend Enrique-."

"Hold on, Enrique Calaghal?" Tom butted in.

"Yes, him." Rosalina sarcastically said to Tom. Tom spotted her looking left. He clicked his fingers. "So, you and Enrique have been called over by the Mario bros to assist them and prepare to encounter and cease all the riots in Résethal." Rosalina complained.

"Say that again." Tom didn't hear Rosalina the first time.

"OML!" She pushed Tom down the hill. "You must listen, or you will be killed! And I don't care if you get injured! Now hurry up." Tom approached the bottom of the hill; he got up and spotted something in the dirt at the bottom of the hill. He grabbed it, wore it, and ran up the hill. He started feeling pains. The he eventually got used to it.

"What took YOU so long?" Rosalina complained as Tom approached her. She walked towards the hill which the pipe was in line with. She put her hand against the hill and it glowed around her hand, a hatch next to her opened and she went through and Tom followed her. The two hiked across a sewer line and they got to an end where there was a black and yellow cannon, near a computer.

"This rings a bell." Tom stroked the cannon.

"It better." Rosalina complained. "Now get in." Tom jumped and fit into the cannon.

"So where will I go?" Tom asked.

"You're going to Sarasaland to assist Luigi and his 'Daisy'." Rosalina moaned.

"Now, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The cannon blasted Tom into the sky.

"Well that was easy, GULP!"

"Daisy!" Luigi called out from the Castle in Sarasaland, Daisy rushed to him. "He's landed. You better dress up well for your dinner with him tonight." Luigi intended.

"Yes, I must dress up as good as Peach, in her pink dress, her heels, her perfume, but my type." Daisy laughed.

"I heard that Enrique is a good man to serve Peach, but Tom must be a saint, to serve such a princess like you." Luigi and Daisy laughed.

"He better be." She continued.

"I'll go and get him." Luigi left the room and travelled down the countless amounts of stairs.

"Oh Thomas, it's such an honour for you to- no, no, Thomas, it is an honour for you to be here, to serve me and aid me in helping Résethal to become its normal self again. Here in Delfino, we've had no major outbreaks, now let's hope it won't spread." Daisy went over towards the mirror. She saw a tall-feminine figure behind her.

"He's not the smartest if you ask me." The woman spoke out, it was Rosalina. "After sending him through the cannon I felt so happy, and then I got the hiccups."

"With him around me he must be such a gentleman, how old is this man, 30? 35?" Daisy considered.

"19." Rosalina laughed. "I can assure you for a man his age there is not even a chance for him to be a civilised man.

"We'll see about that." Daisy went back to her mirror. Rosalina flew out of the back window and peeked at Tom from the distance, as he was allowed through the gates by Luigi.

"Thomas, it's a pleasure to allow you in Sarasaland." Luigi complimented Tom as they walked through the gates. "This is home to the tallest castle in the land, owned by a princess, its 176 metres high! It is just in front of Princess Jasmine's 171-metre castle in Sulis, Wuhu."

"I can see that, and Daisy is the one who owns this place. How high is Peach's?" Tom wondered.

"164." Luigi replied.

"Is it only princesses who own the castles?" Tom wondered. "Is it a bit sexist?"

"No, it's that in the 20th century, the Kings and Princes went to war against Bowser Senior's evil forces, no king survived, Prince Leonardo killed Bowser Sr, but he died not long after. Bowser Sr. also captured all of the Queens of the land, and they were executed; now all of the Princesses of the lands rule. Each sub-county and Kingdom is owned by Peach, Daisy, Pauline, Mona, Jasmine, Leah, Rebecca and Rose to name a few."

"Does Rosalina own any land?" Tom wondered to Luigi.

"She is ancient; nobody knows her ancestry, except her brother and Marrec, the sixth cousin." Luigi opened the castle door to Sarasaland.

"Take the left stairs all the way to the top." Luigi assisted Tom in getting up to the top.

He had reached the closed door, which he knocked on.

"Coming!" Daisy rushed over to the double doors where Tom was outside. She opened the door and gazed at a 6"1, brown-haired teenager wearing a black leather jacket and grey trainers. He was looking at a mid-20's girl with a large orange dress, yellow high-heels and chestnut-coloured hair with earrings and red lipstick.

"I underdid it." Daisy said in her mind. "I needed to dress more to the occasion; I needed to show this man that I own this land, and that I am rich."

"Welcome, Tom to Sarasaland to start off with, I offer you my regards in letting you here in such an uttermost important occasion. It's such a pleasure for you to arrive on time." Daisy complimented Tom.

"Indeed it is." Tom improvised. "This castle is very admirable, and the design is spectacular, now, we must discuss the situation in greater detail.

"Yes we must, follow me to the map room." Daisy lead Tom into a room with many maps. "Now, you do know about the sixteen Princesses?"

"Some." Tom replied back.

"Ok, this is really useful and you must know." Daisy showed Tom a map of Muhu Delfethal. There were the four districts, each split up into sixteen counties, shaded in different colours.

"In the Mushroom district, Peach – Pink, me – Orange, Rose – Red and Rebecca – Light Green are the owners of the Mushroom district. Wuhu is owned by Jasmine – Light Blue, Leah – Purple, Mona – Brown and Lisa – Black. Delfino is owned by Pauline – Crimson, Tasha – Turquoise, Clarisse – Yellow and Clara – White. Résethal is owned by Madison – Green, Arianna – Blue, Éclair – Dark Brown and Kira – Magenta. The last four and their Kingdom's are in grave danger, especially Madison who owns the four cities with the riots. The riots have lowered down a bit but crime rate is still high. You need to stop this along with your friend, but this is what will happen." Daisy took a deep breath and looked at Tom to see if he was paying attention. "Are you listening?" Daisy asked.

"Yes of course, Princess Madison of Résethal is in the biggest danger, we need to save her." Tom narrated to Daisy.

"I thought you did, now after dinner tonight we are going to the outskirts of Urscan in southwest Résethal, we will then travel to the Kingdom of Résethal, the main county, to visit Madison and help her on her new inventions to help in the civil war. I think she's on the verge of getting a time machine, again." She proclaimed.

"Three things, one, dinner?" Tom questioned.

"Yes, you are also invited to dine with me in the Sarasaland great-hall, you will be served just like a restaurant and the finest cooks will cook you a fine dish and I will be eating with you." Daisy answered one of Tom's concerns.

"That will be wonderful, two, a second time machine? What happened to the first one?" He spoke again.

"In 2006, Madison created the lands' first time machine, but Rosalina blew it up not long after."

"Trust her."

"I know."  
"Three, why am I serving you and not Madison or Éclair or Leah?"

"I am the second richest princess in the land, with around £350,000,000. Peach is being served by Enrique as she is the richest with £374,000,000. Madison has £298,000,000."

"My family could just about get over £1,000,000. How are you lot so rich?"

"We are princesses, daughters of Kings. Rulers of the land, and soon, you will serve me." Daisy laughed. "Now, after she finishes with it, you will travel back in time to observe what happened in 1956, when Ruzgal killed Ezan and Alornisa. Later instructions will be told then."

"Sounds great, your highness." Tom saluted Daisy, she started laughing.

"Just call me Daisy or Princess Daisy for now. Now go and enjoy yourself in Sarasaland, the Toads here know you now; they will let you do anything." Daisy commanded Tom as he started to leave.

"I shall see you tonight, Princess Daisy." Daisy giggled. "See you then, like the necklace!"

"Thanks!" Tom had left the room and closed the door.

"Ah." Daisy lied on her bed. Rosalina flew into the room.

"Well, never seen him that polite before." She said as she flew over to the ceiling and blew onto the light bulb on the roof, cleaning it.

"He's better than Luigi." Daisy laughed.

"He's 19!" Rosalina complained. "You cannot have a relationship with him! There's a ten-year gap in ages."

"He doesn't know my age, but then again I have an idea." Daisy left the room. Rosalina flew out after her. They started walking towards the balcony.

"He's not your type I would say." Rosalina flew next to Daisy.

"But he's got the abs, the height." Daisy continued.

"Not taller than me." Rosalina flew in front of her. "Grab my hand." Daisy grabbed Rosalina and the two flew out of a window and onto the top of the castle. "Look at him." Rosalina insisted. Daisy saw Tom talking to a Toad, he then looked at Daisy and waved to her, she waved back, Rosalina didn't.

"He isn't the fighting type." Rosalina moaned.

"He got an A* in P.E and 'FBC'." I'm pretty he's good at Preparing and Executing, and Fighting back creatures." Daisy thought. Rosalina face palmed.

"Look, we've only seen him for about two hours; let's see what he's like during dinner tonight." Daisy went back into the castle.

"You must be one lucky man to have dinner, with the Princess." A toad-farmer who sold bread to Tom bowed down to him.

"I know, but there's a lot of hard work to be done after it." Tom replied. "Thanks for the bread; this'll keep me going for the next 8 hours.

"You have to see her in about an hour anyway; she wants to train you in a good style." The Toad informed Tom.

"That'll be great!" Tom left and went out of the gates of Sarasaland. He went for a walk across the Eastern Hills. He walked over a few and started thinking.

"Dinner with Daisy?" This must be g- hey? What is that?" Tom walked over and saw a buried mobile phone on the floor.

1 NEW MESSAGE

"From Ronny Wardensen, NOIPX EESTTLSO?" Tom read out.

"Eh, don't know what that was."

**EOC: End of chapter 2, you will understand this more if you read Enrique Origins. There are also some Easter Eggs linked to other fanfics, PM or review what you think they are.**

**R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eaves of Medulis Dacarron**

* * *

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 3 – Eaves of Medulis Dacarron_

**January 18, 2010. Three years after the 21** **st** **Century Star Festival, Rosalina's departure on orbit has been delayed, but some Lumas have reached Proxima Centauri (Google if need to)**

**When this chapter was released, Enrique's will be released soon after.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Many areas in the two fanfics relate to others, you can review or PM me some if you find them.**

Tom headed back to Sarasaland, many Toads and friendly Koopas looked by a large television, it was the news of what was happening that week, Tom walked closer and listened.

"Two hours ago, a large explosion occurred three hundred metres from the Wuhu Island coast, a twenty metre tidal wave hit the Eastern shore but the water flooded in a large patch soon created after. Nobody was harmed but few residents say 'Somebody or something is up to no good.'" The television exits the scenario.

"Man, I feel sorry for those people, Koops and Koopie." A Toad spoke out. Tom travelled back to the castle and entered his dormitory.

"If I'm going to live here for the next, I don't know; I'm going to have to make myself amused." He thought to himself before an African human entered the room.

"Thomas. You must realise that you're not locked in this room forever." He alerted Tom, who soon turned around.

"I forgot about that, how did you know?" Tom responded to the African.

"Your necklace tells you it all." He pointed at Tom's glowing necklace that he found on the other side of the grand pipe. "Yours is glowing, it is yellow."

"Do you have one?" Tom asked, walking up to the person.

"It was taken from me, by a Kraken named Luko; he claims the underground sewers of the Good Egg Galaxy." The human laughed. "My name is Muji Kuti, and I am part of the Red Martyr's council, we are in northwest Résethal and we strive on defending the cities from the filthy rebels, they are led by a human with the name, Jack Akbal."

"He sounds quite familiar." Tom thought.

"Let's take a walk, get your mind prepared for the future of Muhu Delfethal." Muji took Tom out of the Castle and through the woodlands.

"I'm sorry about all of the people talking to you about all of the stuff happening in Vurduresa and Urscan you know, but it needs to get into your head and things." Muji sat down on a bench in the Medulis forest.

"Do not worry, Rosalina said that I have to sort out this place with Enrique, but she said something about time travel." Tom sat next to Muji.

"Yeah, that's when you have to discover what happens when you get to Castelia; Madison will use her time machine that she built, mark two." Muji grabbed a leaf from one of the trees and ripped it apart. "You are to travel back in time to witness the happenings of the riots, Jack Akbal has killed many of his enemies, and his count of allies, boy there are many! Now come, experience the eaves, they will blow your mind with visions." Muji shot up. "It might help you on your future."

"I am so enjoying this! It feels like I want to live in these lands!" Tom laughed as he and Muji headed into the forest.

...

"I'll be like Mohammed, dealing with all of the problems, visiting every place on this Island." Tom travelled so far into the forest it started to look dark, he turned around and lost sight of Muji.

"Muji? Muji?" A large blue light exploded into Tom's eyesight, it was a sword, getting smaller, being used by a human, who was rushing and jumping through obstacles. Soon after another figure appeared, of a Toad, then another of a Koopa, they got larger, the growing human arrived at them with the sword, he slit the two's throats, killing them. The figures disappeared.

"Jack..." Tom spoke to himself as he tried to get out of the forest, the ground started to go upward as Tom travelled through the forest, he saw more lights, one turned into fire, another into a bottle, the human figure appeared again at the same time when the fire went inside the bottle, this then shrunk and was obtained by the human. He threw the bottle and it looked like it was flying, it eventually hit another light, which was a house, setting it on fire and burning it down.

All of the lights disappeared except for the human, the lights showed his face and words were spoken out from its mouth.

"Bowser, deri në fund." The lights vanished.

"Akbal... That is not a language that I lived in a country it was spoken in, but it might be Enrique who knows it. Another light appeared, it was an arrow pointing forwards, and another light had appeared, sunlight.

"I'm out of here!" Tom dashed up towards the light, it lead him out of the forest, but not on the ground.

"I should look at where I'm going! SPLASH!" Tom landed in a pond, luckily. A loud voice from the northeast went into Tom's ear.

"Did you know about anything?" The voice-owner, Muji asked.

"Yeah!" Tom replied.

"Oh my gosh it's seven o'clock! Go to the castle! Dinner awaits you!" Muji commanded Tom to go towards Sarasaland Castle. Once again he travelled up a large amount of stairs to reach Daisy's dormitory, the ever-exhausted human crept towards the door, opening it and realising after a few seconds that she was not seen inside the rooms. Tom checked in the map-room and the bedroom.

"She's not here, what am I supposed to do without Daisy? If she's not here?" Tom shouted to himself.

"She is down by the dinner-hall." Muji, who came up to the room began to lead Tom to Daisy.

"So how do I look, Rosalina?" Daisy was by a mirror in the Daisy-only room.

"Fabulous if you ask me, but I'm not the sort of critic for clothing." Rosalina replied as she flew over to Daisy. "You're going to impress your richness in front of the guy."

"If you think it's lovely and beautiful, then I must be beautiful." Daisy exited the room and went through another door. This lead to stairs which was into the hall-room, a small wall blocked Daisy from the table, the wall had stretched out as far as the stairs began.

"Is he there yet?" Rosalina whispered as Daisy peeked her eye through a keyhole.

"No, not yet." Daisy spotted a closed door, which in 5 seconds was opened by Tom and Muji.

"Enjoy!" Muji left the room.

"He's there, wish me luck!" Daisy walked past the wall and started going down the stairs.

"You look beautiful Princess Daisy." Tom walked over to Daisy's chair and untucked her chair for her.

"Thank you Thomas, the dinner will be roasted Chickan, and nice champagne for a drink." Daisy sat down on her chair.

"That will be lovely, may I ask one thing?" Tom asked Daisy as she put her napkin on.

"What will that be?"

"What am I going to do in Résethal?" Daisy sighed.

"You are partnered up with Enrique to give us a good pastime of the riots of Résethal, who are main culprits, who to stop, and how we can end the riots, this all links to one person."

"Bowser." Tom guessed as he thought it was right.

"No."

"Not Bowser?"

"Some, but the main person is Jack, he is the leader of the gangs, he worships Bowser, and he has killed over 40 innocent victims, if he is dealt with, THEN we can finally stop Bowser, unless he establishes another nuisance to us. When this is dealt with, then you can live freely here, or go back to where you used to live." A Toad arrived with the two's food.

"Enjoy my good consumers." The Toad walked back into the kitchen rooms.

"Well." Daisy resumed. "After you and Enrique complete your jobs, the armies will cease the lands, and then Bowser will almost be sorted.

"What are we going to do with Bowser?" Tom suggested, he thought that Bowser could do something fun.

"Well, a striker tournament three years ago, maybe he won't do anything out of proportion for the next five years or so, come 2016, he could develop large technology that his army could wipe us out with. Or there's always karting." Daisy got up as she finished her meal. "Now hurry, we haven't enough time for this, let's talk more on our journey."

"For the first time ever, I could get you involved in these races, matches or anything we have in plan." Daisy sat on a train which began to take the two to Castelia.

"It's like the Wii Game, what you guys do."

"Wii Game? You mean the sixth tourney of karting, yeah that was the best we had 24. Too bad there are only 16 in the seventh one next year."

"I heard they might involve going underwater this time." Tom agreed with Daisy.

"Oh, and the time after? Anti-gravity?" Daisy burst into laughing.

"Maybe, that one in 2014, but the riots might delay it, or the next." Tom stated as the train had met an end. The two got out and stumbled upon the battered and wrecked main room of the Castle. Madison Sprixie and two other princesses were gossiping upstairs inside an outlook room, champagne was on the table and the two were welcomed.

"Daisy! You've arrived! Such appropriate timing too! Now let's guide Tom to the room of the machine." Madison spoke to Daisy.

"What about Arianna?" Peach, who had arrived, led Daisy to Arianna.

"Oh no! Madison? What happened?" Daisy investigated Arianna's wounds. "Tom? Get some kits!" Tom dashed downstairs to the main room, spotting a Koopa charging at him, he grabbed a spear from a dead Koopa and lobbed it at the other one, killing it. He spotted Enrique, unconscious on the floor.

"Enrique's gonna die here, better put him in the medical room." Tom picked up Enrique and travelled into the medical room. He put him into Patient room number 4, grabbed one of the nine kits inside and left to the top of the castle with the kits.

"All healed." Tom successfully cured Arianna and was kissed by her and Daisy.

"Fantastic, now Tom?" Madison politely asked Tom for help.

"Are we going to travel in time?" Tom replied.

"Please, follow me to the chambers." Madison began to lead Tom towards the chambers back on the ground floor, the two quickly stopped to see two more Koopas charging into the castle.

"Wait! A trail of a human is this way!"The Koopas stopped charging into the main stairs and began travelling to the medical room.

"This way, Enrique will deal with them." Madison grabbed Tom and flew into many halls, which eventually led to the Time Machine.

"It isn't on. Oh yeah, power cuts." Madison stroked the Time Machine.

"Are we going to have to move it to another city?" Tom suggested, not knowing the fact that there is limited amount of possibilities of where to go.

"The only place left is Aypyidaw, but how are we going to get there? Koopas, in mini-campsites guard all routes, it's not like the Mushroom District, or Wuhu, or even Delfino. This district is the most prone to Bowser's attacks, because mister Bowser's castle is in the mountains, bordering Résethal. We haven't got the time to attack on him." Madison went inside of the time machine.

"Hold on a minute, why is it on?" She spotted the Time Machine power options glowing.

"Maybe because it has a battery, you made it, didn't you?" Tom complained at Madison.

"Sorry, I rushed this copy, you heard about Rosalina breaking the first one."

"Yes, now I have, now let's get going to the period of time in which we need to go." Tom travelled inside of the lift. "What year is it?"

"1993, the year of the last battle, we will be going on September 5, the day after, we will investigate the remains of the battlefield, where the Koopas go first, and who are the main marauders in this war." Madison presses a few buttons which teleport the two to 1993.

**EOC: Finished chapter 3, a bit of collision between Tom and Enrique but they are portrayed in both Fanfics. Which have been released at the same time.**

**More Easter Eggs! And also another question to ask the readers.**

**What language is Old Koopish? PM the answer to me.**

**R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Story of My Life**

* * *

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 4 – Story of My Life_

**September 5, 1993. Post-Mushroom War, Little Girl Peach and her Toad Servants that survived the war investigate the destroyed plains of Résethal that had been destroyed. Castelia was slightly damaged and has been ordered by Young Madison to reconstruct the city, Vurduresa is in flames, uninhabited, Urscan remains in pieces but is still habitable and Aypyidaw remains steadfast.**

**When this chapter was released, Enrique's will be released soon after.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo**

**A/N: This story's chapter has no intended relation to the Song by One Direction – they didn't copyright the name anyway.**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Many areas in the two fanfics relate to others, you can review or PM me some if you find them.**

"I have never seen this much blood ever before. But I have never seen an ally yet." Peach studded along the mud grounds of the farmlands of Castelia before arriving towards the city. The other princesses have been kept inside a small barn far south in the Wuhu District, but Peach ordered to visit the destroyed cities.

"We are almost there, beware, there might be anybody here who might be trying to kill you, Peach, stay by me." A Human Guard with the name of Muji picked up Peach and put her inside his giant rucksack he carried weapons in.

"Lead the way Muji." A Chief Toad Guard with the name Archbarn pointed towards the destroyed city gates.

"Madison, who are these people, I know one of them, the Black Human." Tom, in the past points towards Muji.

"They're the Red Martyr council; they are currently risking their lives to save the city. I can assure you that three of those seven members did not make it out of this city alive; there were three others that sacrificed their lives to end the war. But don't worry; we restored this city in 1996, but people still lurk around every now and then. Let's move." Madison and Tom climbed over rabble near the gate to investigate further in the city.

"Remember Tom, we are not to be spotted by anybody, otherwise we will change the story of time, what we do is we'll get people who need to be killed for Enrique, if they're alive in 2010 then he'll kill them. That's why he is known to be a bounty-hunter." Madison sort of confused Tom, but he eventually understood.

"Hold on, what if we hunt them down now?" Tom questioned.

"If we do that, time will change and we probably didn't restore this city in 1996." Madison confirmed as they hid behind more rabble.

"Well then, let's proceed on then." Muji led the rest of the council onwards into Castelia. They came across the town square and spotted Koopas near a campfire.

"Ha! The leaders are down! Now it's for our boss Bowser to seize the lands!" A Koopa laughed as he threw some wood into the campfire.  
"With this city in our hands, Vurduresa destroyed, we are edges away from conquering the district, thanks to our owner at the small barn." Another Koopa mentioned.

"Oh my." Peach gasped. "Lakitu cannot be a rebel, I'm sure of it!

"He has not said a thing." Muji hid by a rock. He picked up a small stone and threw it into the campfire; it rolled out, burning as it landed by a Koopa's legs.

"Put it out!" The Koopas removed the stone and kicked it away.

"It seems they are trying to kill the Koopa rebels." Madison walked over towards an abandoned house. She entered the main room and spotted some rich stones stored in a box; she then put them into her pocket and dashed out.

"Tom." She muttered. "We need to go back after the council have scanned the city." The two hid behind a pile of rubble as the three Koopas at the campfire got up, one got into its shell while another one kicked it. It began dashing in random directions. The Koopas stood on the sides of the rubble that became cleared as the shell dashed towards the way the council were at. Tom and Madison quickly travelled inside the abandoned building and went up the second floor; they looked out of a window and spotted the council fighting and encountering the Koopas. The two watched the council manoeuvred around dodging the shell until Muji jumped onto the shell and knocked it back, hitting the second Koopa.

"Boss! Get outta here!" The second Koopa fell to the ground as the third one had threw a hammer towards one of the council members, hitting his face.

"Parkinson!" Muji shouted as the other members started shooting arrows at the Koopa, but he avoided them and had escaped luckily.

"Stop, Muji." Archbarn grabbed him. "He died to save this city, we must venture forth to find out all of the problems."

"Good gravy." Tom moved away from the window. "I don't think I will become one of them."

"You already are." Madison alerted Tom, who froze...

"I understand." Muji left Parkinson on the floor and proceeded above a hill towards the next set of houses. The council climbed a hill of rabble which blocked the next aisle of houses and they saw no sign of Koopas. They studded along the road and smashed through abandoned houses. Ledro Koopa, a council member with a blue Koopa shell barged into Tom and Madison's house.

"Keep quiet, we need to hide." Madison his inside a wardrobe while Tom crawled under the bed. Ledro smashed ornaments on the bottom floor and then walked up the stairs. He searched the room and opened up the bed covers. Suddenly, a Koopa jumped out of the bed and punched Ledro, the Koopa grabbed onto his face and blinded the other Koopa, and they were both blinded by each other and manoeuvred so that they fell out of the window. The first Koopa lay injured on the ground but Ledro Koopa crushed him as he fell out of the building.

"Oh Mushroom, that was a close one." Ledro lay on the floor for the next five minutes.

"Wait a minute." Tom whispered to Madison. "There was a Koopa here for the whole time." The two got out of their hiding positions. Madison spoke through her earpiece. "This is Madison, our cover has been blown. We think that the Koopa that heard us is dead however, we might have changed the story of time."

"No you haven't at all at the moment, Madison." Daisy replied via the earpiece. "We have seen no changes whatsoever." Tom crept towards the window and spotted that Ledro had left the area. He climbed down and observed the Koopa; he looked by the Koopa's ear and discovered piles of earwax flooding the Koopa's ear.

"Madison!" Tom called out from the bottom of the house.

"What?" She replied quietly.

"This Koopa." He started laughing. "Is deaf, there's clogged ear wax in both of his ears. However, his heart's still beating, he's in a coma, and we won't know when he will wake up." Tom walked away from the Koopa and went back into the building.

"Madison again." She spoke through the earpiece. "We have a hit list for Enrique." Madison ordered.

"Alright, telling Éclair." Daisy replied. "Éclair, tell Enrique his new target – he's near Parkinson and would be on the floor in a coma.

"That's that done, Tom." Madison proclaimed. "We now have to search on for more victims." The two left the building and proceeded onwards towards a destroyed building that was built under a large hill which happened to be the centre of the city. The Building had destroyed walls and broken windows, and a sign on a post by the door saying "The Fat Goomba."

"This place is a pub." Tom walked over to the door and opened it, making a loud creek.

"Was, this place burned to the ground." Madison traced footprints and examined the remains of the front of the pub, with tables smashed everywhere. "People used the pub's own bottles to break in when the riots were at its peak, a few days earlier." Madison eventually noticed Tom entering the abandoned pub.

"Tom! Wait!" Madison flew into the pub behind Tom. "Nobody's here."

"Exactly." Tom went into the males' toilets and spotted a window. "It's easier going through here than to be spotted by the council."

"I guess so, But in the direction we're going is near the end of the council's path." Madison flew out of the window before Tom crawled out of it; the two crept over and spotted the council about to go to the west gate. "They're leaving to go westwards towards the city of Asquia, which in modern day times it is known as Aypyidaw."

"Why did it change?" Tom asked Madison.

"In 1993, during the riots, General Koopak Asquia-Lewis and I rebelled to Bowser's side, due to the birth of Koopak Asquia II, who became allies with Koops, you might've heard of him before. Asquia was destroyed in the riots and in 1995, Archbarn Aypyidaw, the leader of the Red Martyr's council seized the city and reclaimed it, that's why it is in best defence. I hope this doesn't confuse you." Madison explained to Tom who didn't speak for a few seconds.

"I get it now." Tom laughed just before the sound of a screaming baby had flooded the pub.

"We need to get out of here!" The young Peach screamed. "I have seen too much!" Muji carried Peach out of the city as many Koopas with spears surrounded the other council members, they fought back the Koopas in time, causing another casualty of the council, but Muji and Peach had left Castelia.

"You'll come back soon!" The remaining Koopas laughed as they watched the other three members evacuated Castelia.

"This is unbelievable." Madison led Tom towards some rabble which caught good sight of the remaining Koopas. "She was born into a good childhood, with all of the care, at the age of *cough* she was orphaned by the war, she sees two of her closest friends die and another one after she left this city crying."

"Now she has spent the past decade in love with Mario." Tom carried on.

"Being a princess is hard Tom. You need to manage your district and everybody who lives in it." Madison argued with Tom.

"Well, where I was born my country's princess sat in her dormitory all day getting attention."

"I'm guessing your princess had parents."

"I guess so, you win that one."

"She has saved the day many times, times when Bowser didn't do anything at all."

"He's too busy dealing, karting or going to space with Mario."

"Yes, your kind hasn't seen Peach's side of the land."

"And most of the people who know Mario in my land DON'T know that Peach is orphaned."

"How does that help your point?" Madison seemed confused.

"It means if they do, they might get suspicious of the 'pipe' in Brooklyn. Since there's no human relation to Peach's family through the games made."

"Oh the games, people said that I might be in one in a few years, on a console that is yet to be released."

"Yeah, that day will happen." Tom realised he was going off-topic. "But what needs to be sorted on this island, besides the Bowser attacks that Mario has accomplished, you know the Galaxy incident, introducing Rosalina and all."

"I fear that will happen again, besides Peach getting involved with most of Mario's incidents, she does have time to relax and sort out the city, the only place that's currently a problem is Résethal."

"I guess so, and you're a Sprixie Princess, the leader of Castelia, you need to sort this out as well."

"Yes I do, but because of the pipe system and my time machine, 1 day in your land is equivalent to 240 days in our land, it is currently January 10, 2010 on your side, but by the time our days go by and it's feels like October here, it would probably still be January 10 or 11 on your side."

"I'm lost." Tom shook his head.

"We age 240 times slower here than we do on your side."

"So you're telling me that if I spent 200 years on this island with your time speed, everyone on earth will be dead and it will be October here?"

"No Tom, this is very confusing, we age 240 times slower on Earth, but our time is 240 times slower on the calendar, if you leave here and stay on your side for a day and come back, we would probably end the riots. Say we have 240 days and you have 1, but we end at the same time."

"I'm still confused."  
"Our year is the same as yours in aging, we still have 24 hours in a day, but we have around 650 days in a month."

"Oh I understand now, we get older quicker on Earth because of the pipe."

"YES!"

"Finally, we're done here right?"

"Yes, let's get back to 2010."

**EOC: This is clearly understandable if it is explained easily.**

**Earth: 24 hours in a day, 365.24 days in a year age 1 birthday / year.**

**Mario Land: 24 hours in a day, ~75000 days in a year age 1 birthday / KoopaYear (240 Years)**

**240 Years in Mario Land is 1 Year on Earth, 1 Year in Mario Land goes the same speed as 1.5 Days on Earth. If they were different planets, the axis spins at the same rate, but Mario Land's orbit takes 240 times longer, when the planet gets back to a place the second time, that means the people age by 1.**

**I hope you understood that, this was made to make Mario Game Reality and aging with the people in Mario Land simpler.**

**R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Back to the Days of Old**

* * *

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 5 – Back to the Days of Old_

**January 18, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Many areas in the two fanfics relate to others, you can review or PM me some if you find them.**

Rebel Koopas lay dead on the edges of Castelia as Tom and Madison had rushed back to the castle. They had reached the top floor and saw no sign of the other Princesses that were in Castelia before the two had travelled in time. Tom scraped the dirt off of his brown shirt while Madison flew up towards a colourless pipe which was blocked.

"I do not remember this being here." Madison tapped it with her wand, she peeked at the edges and discovered that the pipe was no different to the rare colourless pipes, Madison knew of Green Pipes, Red Pipes, Yellow Pipes and at the rarest deeps of the sewers of the castle, Blue Pipes but this castle was not rich enough to afford the Colourless Pipes.

"I have never seen a colourless pipe before." Tom shook his head as he walked over to a column and rested on it, then messed around with his fingernails while Madison resumed examining the peculiar pipe.

"The odd thing about this pipe is that it's been sliced off of another, this pipe is only 1 metre tall and has not got another end, these pipes – only found in the farthest reaches of the Sprixie Kingdom which lies southwest of this city. The thing that annoys me the most is how it managed to get here." Tom lay silent for a few seconds and then looked at the pipe again; he walked over to the pipe which was attached to the ceiling. After another few seconds Tom jumped up to the pipe, he dashed upwards only to bang his head on the ceiling and then fall back down again.

"Ow." Tom said sarcastically while rubbing his head. He noticed Madison still examining the pipe. "Are you even paying attention to me?" Tom questioned Madison while she remained examining the pipe in silence. "Princesses these days." Tom thought to himself. He got up and watched Madison fly up to the top of the pipe. "Go in again." She ordered as Tom jumped up and broke a hole in the ceiling, he only fell out of a half broken pipe on the roof of the castle. He also injured his head again due to the collision. Madison had successfully travelled through the pipe without injury. Madison peeked into the distance and saw a white spark travelling next to what was the Résethal bullet train to the east. "Rosalina is travelling along with the bullet train. It shouldn't be working." She pointed out as the spark went into the train.

"Is it the underground?" Tom had finally got up from his injury with the pipe.

"No." Madison replied. "Enrique and Princess Pauline are in the underground I think."

"And you know this because..." Tom sat down by the edge of the roof; rubbing his chin and watching the train go by.

"Well, they should have arrived at Vurduresa 20 minutes ago, but with a man like him they're probably on the train now." Madison also peeked into the windows of the train and spotted Peach tied up in ropes just before the train zoomed under a hill as it arrived in Vurduresa. Madison shot up and hurried down the pipe again.

"They've been captured! While they were on the train to Vurduresa, damn, damn, damn!" Madison hurried down staircases to the bottom of the castle.

"Tom?" Madison screamed when she was at the bottom of the castle, she looked up by the gate and spotted Tom sprinting along the village rooftops. "A little bit of Parkour never hurts." Tom laughed as he hopped across the rooftops of the city towards the edge. Tom had eventually stopped at the edge of the city since he was at the last house. He slid down the sides of the houses and stopped by the edge of the city, he squinted into the distance to see what was in between Castelia and Vurduresa, and he soon looked up and spotted Madison who rushed over towards Tom.

"We need to take a hike through these woods in order to get to Vurduresa, they are very safe however." She paused. "No Koopas or rebels often travel here, for a city such as Vurduresa there is no need to travel this way unless of certain occasions." Madison scratched her shoulder and pressed onwards towards the woodlands, Tom soon followed her after.

It was a bleak, dark green but very calm forest that stretched three miles from Castelia to Vurduresa, Tom slid down the 60° angle which contained brown soil which was the path, Madison slowly floated down the road towards the bottom of the first hill, to their left was a large ditch with a broken cart, and to their right was a mysterious ditch. Tom walked over to the ditch and noticed that it went at least 50 metres down and at the bottom was a small pond.

"That seems awfully strange." Tom stated as he threw a stone which travelled directly to the bottom. He didn't notice anything unusual nor supernatural.

"Tom we don't have any time for this!" Madison rushed through the woods encouraging Tom to follow her. Tom tried to remember what he saw as he pressed on with Madison.

When the two had left the forest and had arrived at Vurduresa, Madison's earpiece started to buzz as Peach began to speak through.

"Peach here! Err." She gulped through the earpiece. "Travel to the normal station and tell Tom to go... by the Old Bluetoad Inn."

"The station? That'll be fine." She giggled as she looked at Tom. "Find your way to the Old Bluetoad Inn; it's under a large hollow cliff." She pointed to the right and Tom dashed in that direction.

"Good, good he-he. Hurry up Madison there isn't much gah!" Bzzt! Madison rushed towards the station without taking notice of the several hostile Toad's staring at her.

Tom was about twenty metres from the Inn, he slowed down and started to neaten himself up, and as he opened the door he spotted Enrique drinking a drink with the name 'The Fat Goomba's Piss.'

"Enrique?"

"Tom?"

He walked over to the bar and sat on a stool.

"What can I get you?" The monotone-voiced bartender asked Tom as he slowly sat down.

"Whatever he's having." Tom replied hesitantly. "Why is there a bleeding Koopa on the table over there?" He whispers to Enrique, pointing at a Hostile Koopa who seemed to be seriously injured.

"Well, he wasn't thinking at the time." Enrique laughed as he sipped some of his drink.

"I couldn't be asked to do anything about that one, silly Koopas these days, can't get enough of them." The Bartender whispered to the two.

"You hate Koopas?" Tom asked politely.

"Wait a minute." Enrique stared at the bartender. "You're the same bartender who gave us the shots!"

"It took a while for you to notice that." The bartender replied.

"What brings you here?" Tom asked again.

"I get paid 5000 coins a year to service the many Inns or Pubs around the lands." He cleaned a few glasses as he stated to the two. "Shouldn't you two get going?"

"We were told to arrive here." Tom replied.

"Yeah, I was told by Peach and Pauline to arrive here while she went to the station." Enrique mentioned as he finished his drink.

"The station?" The bartender stated. "It's a trap! Go to the station now!" He threw his mug at the wall and pointed them out to the door. "That's why... that... Koopa..." The bartender managed to silence the room by accident, several Koopas smashed their drinks and looked at him, and they all crept up towards the counter.

"Oh my lord, it's a goal to the Koopa Klubbers!" Enrique pointed at the television which was not on a sport channel. He grabbed his mug and smacked it around the Koopa that he recently stabbed a knife into. "Run!" The three jumped over the bar stand and dashed towards the stairs leading to the next floor of the Inn; several people began to chase after them as they rushed up the stairs.

"This is worse than the real world!" The bartender shouted as he turned left going along an aisle of rooms, he then led Tom and Enrique into an engaged room with nobody in it, the three managed to get inside before the Bartender locked it.

"Why are they chasing us?" Tom asked in shock as he peeked through the keyhole.

"They know you two are working for the Princesses, this is Vurduresa after all, the most corrupt of the cities." The bartender opened up all of the compartments of the drawers and shelves until he found a boomerang and a hammer. The door started banging and started to break.

"Out! Out of the window! Quickly! I'll deal with them!" The bartender picked up the hammer and the boomerang and wiggled his tongue as he stood by the door. Tom and Enrique jumped up to a hollow part of the wall and crawled out, the jump was at least ten metres, luckily it was placed right next to the inside of the cliff, Tom jumped out and slid down the inside of the hollow cliff with Enrique after him.

"Come at me you filthy Koopas!" The door barged open and they started charging through, Tom and Enrique fled the scene and travelled through a tunnel that began on the left side of the cliff and went downwards. Little did they realise that the destination was the Vurduresan sewers. Tom and Enrique crept along the dirty waterways, as soon as they managed to see in these sewers after all of the weeds that somehow managed to grow down here, a Koopa jumped onto Enrique's face but was soon stopped by Tom, who grabbed him and kicked him over to a stream of water that travelled quickly, leading to a cliff.

"Curse you!" The Koopa's voice slowly got quieter as he fell down a sewer waterfall.

"That was random." Enrique pointed out.

"He wanted to kill us, we've been caught, and our cover's blown!" Tom dashed along the sewers and reached an area blocked by an iron fence. About five metres in front of him was a sewer fall that fell into the pipelines, he realised that it was the source of the sewer water that was in the pipes, and also the fact that each exit to the left and the right led to water falling down into a giant pool of water. Then he realised that the two were inside a giant green rusted pipe.

"We're inside a pipe." Enrique noticed as he looked at the stream of water. He could notice a large object on the other side of the water, at least three hundred metres from where the two were. "Tom." He said. "We're on a rail-line." Enrique kicked some of the sewer water with his feet and noticed a non-reactive rail-track. I'll try and stop the water from flowing here, if the Koopas manage to turn this on we'll be electrocuted. You go along the sewers at the end and see where this goes!" Enrique side-stepped to the edge of one of the exits of the pipes, Tom rushed the other way along the sewer.

Tom rushed along the sewer until he noticed a dim light which seemed to be the end of the sewer line. He noticed that the pipe stopped with the train-track on the edge, water managed to flow out of the pipe and fall into what he believed was the sea. He was stopped by another chain fence which was about twenty metres from the edge of the pipe.

"Darn it!" He shouted as he tried breaking the fence. Tom walked back towards the sewer and noticed another Koopa arriving into the sewers via the same way he and Enrique arrived here. He jumped as he noticed Tom and charged at him.

"Jackpot!" Tom scampered towards the Koopa, instead of what Tom thought he would've done happening, a large mass of water fell onto Tom and the Koopa at a quick pace, Tom and the Koopa were flooded in water and went straight towards the fence. The water's push force managed to break the fence and the pipe was completely flooded with water. When Tom and the Koopa exited the pipe, all of the water fell to the sea and the two landed on a soft but rocky platform. The Koopa was seriously injured; however, Tom got up and circumnavigated the area.

"This cannot be Koopa Cape." He moaned as he fell to the floor once again.

 **EOC:** **This chapter included a bit of dialogue that was also used in Enrique's chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter to be honest – more than the others. Remember to read Enrique's one as well, I do wish that there was a way of showing you these fanfics as if it was a movie.**

**Easter Eggs! Many references to other fanfics (which you should read) PM me if you want to ask questions about it, or review.**

**R &R!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cape Rush**

* * *

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 6 – Cape Rush_

**January 18, 2010**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo**

**Enjoy!**

**NOTE: Many areas in the two fanfics relate to others, you can review or PM me some if you find them.**

**UPDATE: It is 2017, yes, time to reboot these fanfics.**

"I have lost connection to both Tom and Enrique." Peach whispered to the other princesses while they were stuck in a dark room. They heard quick steps going down a staircase nearby. Madison had finally awaited the princesses in the dark room.

"Princesses?" Madison spoke out. "What brings you all to this... cramped area in the darkest depths of the underground?"-

"Run Madison! It's a trap!" Peach shouted at her as Madison started to escape, little did she know that a large red-shelled but rather young Koopa bumped into her while proceeding down the stairs.

"Another Princess? Perfect. Guess I could lock all of you up too!" The Koopas used his massive fists to push Madison down into the cell which the princesses were locked in.

"Pom! We've got enough of them; tell Roy we can start the operation!" He shouted from the cell and began to walk up the stairs again...

DONG! Tom rapidly woke up from the sleep he just took after exiting the pipe, from being hit by a thrown stone. He got up and opened his eyes properly and noticed two human-like figures staring at him, the Koopa he was with previously was nowhere to be found.

"Tob, I think he's awake now." The shorter human, to the right spoke out, alerting Tom. The two human figures slowly approached him by jumping off the patch of land to walk on what used to be the built-up area after the first jump of the Koopa Cape circuit. The sun rose at its peak but the cliff face completely shadowed the three people from the radiating sunlight. Tom began to speak as he analysed the two figures.

"W-where am I now? And who are you two?" He questioned stubbornly.

"We're just incognito humans from Earth, like you are." The taller figure replied monotonously.

"Well that doesn't help at all, what are you like, ten?" Tom examined the heights of the presumed children, disregarding the potential help they could give him.

"He has no idea about time does he?" The shorter figure said to the taller one, who shook his head back. "Thought not. How long have you been here for?" He asked.

"About two days." Tom replied quickly and firmly.

"So, forty-eight hours, so that is err..." "240 umm." The children spoke amongst themselves quietly, leaving Tom confused. "So that's 12 minutes." The shorter child announced.

"What is 12 minutes?" Tom was still confused.

"It's only been 12 minutes since you left Brooklyn and went through the pipe! That's what." The shorter child approached Tom directly, examining his facial features and equipment he was wearing. "You're the new person."

"The new guy, the one that's got to help the itty bitty princess aww." The taller child mocked Tom based on what he was doing on the Island.

"Hey shut up kid, does the princess even know about you? Two." He raised his voice, scaring away the children.

"We don't really care; she's the south's problem." The two kids spoke in sync, juxtaposed with Tom as he eventually got up.

"We know who she is; we know who all the princesses are."

"We even know who you are, and what you've come to do."

"For we have, by the laws of relative time have lived longer in existence than you have."

"Aww, he wants to save the Toads, he's the biggest fan of Mario." The two children kept mocking him just before Tom raised his voice again.

"Look shut up! I didn't do this out of choice. I was taken away when I was... high." He embarrassingly spoke out.

"He secretly loves Peach doesn't he?" The taller child spoke to the shorter one, and they started to make Tom angry. "I have barely seen Peach since I got here, I was serviced by Daisy, but secretly I'd rather be against them." The two children looked at each other in surprise.

"But, why would you want to be with Bowser?"

"Surely being neutral, like us is the better option." The two stood next to Tom, still examining him. "I suppose it's best if you get going then, you got to save the Princess."

"But remember, if you do end up failing, neutrality is always the next best alternative." They spoke directly after each other.

"Yeah, how does it affect me you know, and Daisy telling me about how time shifts around and is a lot slower here, I could live with you guys! We can plunder and all." The two shook their heads in disappointment.

"Just pull yourself together, do what is needed, and once you save the northward riots, or turn with Bowser or Koopak, report back to the Spire and we will meet you there again."

"We may not always be at home, but you can tell we are when the Spire is active."

"Where's the Spire?" Tom was moved to face along the Koopa Cape coastline to see a huge power core across the cove, amazed at its design he immediately turned back to the two children.

"See over there."

"Its how most beings on this Island get their electricity managed by the two of us." Tom started to get confused on which of the two was speaking.

"We're basically those in charge. The thing is, when we first came to this land, we managed to re-operate the power system for those living on the island. Only we are the ones who know how to turn it off and on." The shorter one clarified.

"So, what do I need to do to get your help?" Tom asked the children desperately.

"Oh we're neutrals; we do not really umm... help." The taller one laughed. "But since we're all neutrals here we can help each other, but in no means related to the Princesses' forces, or Bowser's Army, even though Bowser is vaguely involved with the riots they have kind of been caused by Peach. So it's like you and her versus the community, indirectly. Tobias Nerings is the name, and this here is Duncan Geddis." He points to the shorter person.

"Aye that's me." Duncan stated. "And you are?"

"...Tom Tûnis, I think the three of us can achieve good company in the future here, who said I had to help the princesses?" He began to laugh.

"Alright, now where do you intend to travel to, to 'help' the princesses?" Tobias asked Tom when they began to walk along the cape.

"Well, I had a discussion with a dark man a while ago, he told me about the fate of this land, and I saw visions, of a human who had slain others, when we went into woodland."

"Muji had taken him to the Eaves of Medulis Dacarron. The Red Martyrs will need your help; you must go to the city of Aypyidaw as soon as you can." Tobias proclaimed.

"What's the fastest way to get there?" The three looked around the area as they walked to the stunt corner before the running river in Koopa Cape.

"By... Kart?" Duncan suggested. He and Tobias stared at Tom who seemed awfully frustrated after sighing.

"Where can I learn to drive?" He asked, the three continued through the grassland next to the cape and descended towards the cape coastline. Tobias and Duncan started proceeding into the water directly under the start of the circuit, searching within the nearby waters. Knowing he would have to help as well, Tom began to swim underwater as well.

The cape pools were filled with old karts, ranging in size, karts and bikes, of all sizes. Tobias grabbed Tom and pointed him towards a kart half-buried in the sand; the two swam to the surface immediately.

"Standard Kart M, best suits you I would say." Tobias insisted. Tom nodded as the two returned underwater again. Duncan tried to swim around to lift the kart from the sand that buried it. The three together tried to lift it up from surface but it was too heavy.

"That vehicle doesn't look like the Standard Kart from 2 years ago, has anyone been here recently?" Duncan wondered.

"We won't be able to carry it to the shore." Tom moaned, though the other two ignored him and seemed to be in deep thought. He could tell by their faces that they weren't listening. Duncan and Tobias returned to the waters and dived down towards the kart again. One of them got into the kart and turned its engines on. It seemed with luck that a backend sea-motor was turned on and the vehicle began to drive functionally underwater. Tom saw Tobias drift around underwater and returned to the shore... soaking wet, but he and the kart were still in good condition.

"Well, there you go." Tobias got out of the kart and left it for Tom who was rather damp as well. "I think you should give yourself a few attempts round the Cape before you set off for the next town."

"Will the electric turning things be in the pipe?" Tom wondered wearily.

"Hah, no we got rid of those recently, though I think a lot of people won't really like us for doing that. We aren't expecting a return for the circuit for ages." Duncan laughed as they walked and drove over back to the circuit, starting where the ramp follows to the running river.

"Now the good thing is, you don't have to experience the kart when dealing with items, it's not like you're going to be put in a race anytime soon now. This is a standard kart so all the gears and stuff should be in normal places- wait a minute. I thought the gears are on the right side of the wheel." Tobias approached Tom and observed the kart. He spent a few moments observing what seemed like very unfamiliar features to the kart.

"This isn't a _Wii_ kart is it?" He asked the others, Tom was confused whereas Duncan seemed to agree that it wasn't a Wii kart. "I was surprised to see the motor appear for it to drive underwater."

"Maybe it's a new addition to the standard kart, for the next..." Duncan considered but was interrupted soon after.

"Water motors, detachable wheels?" Tobias said as he was investigating more areas of the kart, immediately before messing with the back of the vehicle and an open-up glider sprang out of the back, knocking Tobias back from the kart.

"New meta." Duncan confirmed.

"Well Tom, it'll have to do, go and take this pile of dirt round the track, and don't go off the edges." Tobias told Tom as he kick-started the vehicle and Tom drove off; the glider later folded up back into the kart. Smoothly, Tom disappeared from the others' sight as he turned round the red-shell bend.

"Seems like this track is going to be used for the next game." Duncan mentioned to Tobias.

"Still got another year for that, and how long do years last here?" He joked back as they walked upward to the top of the cape to observe Tom, who had entered the pipe, which was full of water...

The two hurried down to the top of the pipe to see Tom swimming at the surface, unable to climb out of the pipe entrance.

"I thought the water was sieved out!" Tom yelled from the bottom. The other two looked rather confused.

"W-we thought that too. Did you press that button which makes the kart drive underwater?" Tobias called from the top of the cape. Tom began to swim down to the kart and pressed a large button with a water droplet on it, as that happened the motor appeared at the back of the kart and a miniature atmosphere surrounded the seat of the kart, allowing Tom to breathe. The two noticed from the top that the kart with Tom in it sped off further into the pipe.

Tom soon drove by around again seeming confident with driving the kart. Giving an odd stare at them, he got out of the kart rather dry, unknowing of the water adaptability. "What's with the underwater button?" He asked.

"I don't know." Duncan replied. "Maybe it's for the next series, perhaps you can drive underwater soon. But don't worry about that, are you ready to go? It's not a Wii kart, but it's a standard kart."

Tom agreed. "I'll find my way to the towns." He shook hands with the two humans, and drove along the circuit, up to the grassland and exited the circuit from there, on his way to Aypyidaw.

**EOC: It's time to work on these fanfics quickly for the upcoming sequel "Fighting in the Streets" involving many more Canon characters, many more...**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Council Assembled**

* * *

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 7 – The Council Assembled_

**January 18, 2010, noticeably time does not go fast at all on Earth relative to here, but it is the sunrise of the morning after last. I'm progressing for these fanfics quickly now back in 2017.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo**

Dawn had arrived, the sun had risen for the next morning and heavy winds were speeding through the eastern plains of Résethal. Tom caught up to a main road arriving at the Koopa Cape-Urscan crossing. The signs showed Aypyidaw 15 kilometres away, from the distance Tom could spot a tiny part of his vision a town surrounded by large walls. He headed that way, going off the main path on his kart; he seemed to be quite proficient in driving now as he drove off. As he arrived at the town he also saw several trainees and brigade members practicing for the events to come. Two red-clothed people stood by as Tom stopped his vehicle, seeming to be the leaders of the Red Martyr council, one being a Toad, the other being a tall black-skinned human, with grey hair and a beard.

"Welcome Tom." The Toad greeted. "Archbarn Tanski-Aypyidaw." He offered to shake hands. The black man walked over as well. "Muji Kuti." He also shook hands with Tom. "Your friend had arrived here about half an hour ago, he's resting inside chambers to your left, and you can visit him if you want to." Tom grew happy after having heard Enrique is here.

"Thank you, how did he get here?" He asked.

"He was driven here by a friendly Koopa of ours, whom has left for the south now." Muji replied, walking over towards a training ground close by. "Archbarn, keep the trainees occupied, give them word of the assault to Vurduresa, we also need them to know about various other missions, such as the hamlets and villages on the new rails." Muji led Tom indoors, the two walked up a staircase and opened a door to the right into a dormitory where they saw Enrique sitting on the dorm bed, and he turned and noticed both of them.

He got up and smiled.

"It's been a rough couple of days." Enrique stated as Tom walked into the centre of the room. "I do not really like this at all... the part about serving the princesses that is." He sighed. Tom sat on the bed next to him.

"Don't worry Enrique." He said. "This will be over and we can go home later, you know time here is a lot slower than Earth. When we get back it'll be like the morning after we came here."

"I know." He worried more. "I'm still contemplating the existence of this place, is it a dream? I mean this Morgan Freeman looking dude seems to back that observation up." Muji giggled. "I've had other humans say that to me too."

"Oh yeah, speaking of other humans, I remembered Zane saying to me, that there's a Jack Akbal here? He was one of our friends, with us that same night."

"He was taken, like you two, with Marrec, the bartender, all this news came straight to us so we know all about what happened that night. Rosalina is not like the princesses, she believes in social freedom and liberty like the northerners here." Muji explained. "When you two came to this place, Jack was sent west to Castelia, I think he is there now, he is supposed to be joining us as well, but we lost contact with him in his first mission, God knows where he is now."

"There was also a Jaapayo Bligh-Hassan." Enrique also mentioned, further listing and recalling the humans told, or lied to, by Zane.

"He's a friend of the Mario brothers, but he's far back further south than the Mushroom Kingdom, near the new construction of Toad Harbour."

"And then there was an Eric? And Ledro or something." He concluded.

"Eoréc Jones is a Koopa; a yellow shelled one, and a member of the council. Ledro Simpson is human like us, and also a member of the council, so if you include the recent humans, those aren't involved as Canon yes I know the Nintendo Franchise too I can discuss it with you guys and Ledro, that's us three, Jack, Jaapayo, Ledro and Marrec, there's seven mentioned but actually ten of us, I can't recall the rest of them."

"The young brothers, Duncan and Tobias." Tom interrupted. "I met them at Koopa Cape yesterday." Enrique also had remembered about seeing them.

"I can't recall the tenth one, his passing is unknown, but we do remember the figure." Muji concluded as well about his thoughts on humans here. "We have a meeting to discuss the plans about the sieges and battles to come. All the high-council martyrs will be there, including Ledro and Eoréc. Get some rest we will talk in the afternoon." He got up and left the room and the block of dormitories. Tom got up and looked out the window to see Archbarn gather many Toad fighters and Muji walking towards them too. He heard movement from Enrique behind him.

"I'm going out." He said. "Going for a walk, still trying to process all of this."

"Alright, I'll be here still." Tom replied as Enrique left the room.

Tom retrieved the necklace he was wearing since he arrived and looked at the locket, it began to glow far more luminously than he used to. He began to move it around the room and noticed it got slightly dimmer as he moved to the back of the room, he moved it back to the window as it grew more luminous, all the Toads at the bottom gave Tom the impression about Toad sensing. He started to feel some interior body pains, hurting him from all parts of the body, he quickly wore it back on, and the pains stopped. He grew eager to find out what it was, surprisingly, he still didn't notice Enrique leaving the building. Tom walked downstairs and outside the dormitories onto the main training ground with the Toad fighters and few other council members.

"Keep training everyone, we march at sunset." He overheard Archbarn's final words to the Toads and Koopas fighting. As they departed, he turned around and noticed Tom, Muji stood there too, next to Archbarn.

"What are we going to do about the princesses, I haven't seen them around. Aren't you going to rescue them?" Tom thought, Muji let out a deep breath and put his hand on Tom by his shoulder.

"What did you say? They're captured? Nonetheless, these Koopas and Toads are here primarily to cease the riots. They won't risk their lives for the princesses anymore, only the brigade members, you will have to take them and do that yourself, Archbarn and I will at the same time hold a cease-fire in the streets, and grant them freedom."

"We will guarantee their safety if you do not succeed, which is unlikely, Boom and Pom are not hard to beat, word has it it's them who have the princesses." Archbarn elaborated. "These Koopas and Toads know you're on a mission to save the princesses, which is okay, most of them are northerners who know that they will get freedom given by the council, and the princesses will be able to rule, rather less powerfully than before, but with their heads still on their bodies, the hostile northerners would be doing that soon if Boom and Pom gave the princesses away. They have no power in the north."

"What was it like in the north years ago?" Tom asked, glancing at the eavesdropping brigade members.

"It used to be a warzone, back in the battles of 93' etcetera, not even Bowser wanted the north, because there was nothing special about it, its land was no use if the people were fighting each other. Bowser only wants the Mushroom Kingdom because it's the most powerful. Train yourself, occupy time, the council will be discussing our plans very soon.

_LATER THAT DAY..._

Tom entered the great hall of Aypyidaw; here he could see several members sitting around a large table filled with maps and small structures indicating certain places. Ahead of him was Archbarn sitting on a decorated chair, next to his sides were Muji and a familiar yellow-shelled Koopa. He saw other council members sitting along the table and Enrique on the right side with an empty seat to his left. They were silent as he entered and sat down; the other council members seemed careless about his arrival until Archbarn spoke out.

"It's nice of you to join us for this meeting, Tom." Archbarn mentioned.

"We're discussing our own plans first." Muji mentioned. "So Attilo, you want to lead your campaign for Dargo?"

"Once we know who we're after, we can calm them down. There'll be no need to take their oil that's theirs." Attilo replied. Lumpy to his left gave a sigh which confused Enrique.

"I will go to Karbût, I will need about 20 personnel, I know what to do there and what it's like, and Pom is there word has it." Ledro added on to the battle plan ideas. Some heads turned towards him in agreement, several council members discussed amongst themselves whereas Tom turned his head towards Enrique.

"What do we do?" Tom asked.

"I don't know yet." He replied rather anxiously. "I like these guys, but not the job we've been set by them."

"Well we can stay here if we're given access. I kind of like it here too." Tom cheered, he looked amazed as he was handed an object over by Enrique, and it was a vibrant component-looking piece part. He also handed Tom over a book.

"Take this, and find other pieces to make one." Tom opened up the book and read the cover showing a guide to build a Portable Portal.

"So it's settled then." Archbarn announced loudly, gathering the room's full attention. "Umbrock will be led by Koover backed up by Eoréc, Dargo will be led by Attilo backed with Lumpy, Karbût will be led by Ledro and more personnel, and Archbarn and I will go to Takhar. Numbers are being issued around now we already have some scouts in the surrounding areas. Tom and Enrique, we need you fully focused for your missions, others can get ready for your campaigns, out now." Muji remained by his side as all of the other council members and Toad and Koopa Guards at the back of the room vacated out of the main room, the doors closed quickly leaving Tom, Enrique, Archbarn and Muji left in the room. Muji revealed some new maps placed onto the table, an extremely detailed map of Résethal and a map of Vurduresa.

"I will leave you three to discuss the plans for the princesses, I'm afraid that's not my job." Archbarn got up and left the room, causing a sense of home for the two. They all then sat down at the front of the table, Enrique let out another big sigh and rested his head on the table in distress.

"The sooner this is done the sooner you can go home Enrique." Muji warned, Enrique raised his head up monotonously and stared back at him. "Word has it the princesses are still in Vurduresa, Tom you can find the time machine if it's still there when the princesses had it last." Muji hands the two over earpieces, Tom glanced at his while he put it in his pocket temporarily, whereas Enrique immediately placed it in his without looking at it.

"How are we going to get there?" Tom questioned. "Last time I remembered the princesses were at Vurduresa station, captured there maybe."

"There should be a train at Aypyidaw station that should take you two to Vurduresa quickly." Muji further explained. "Then it's your duties to find the princesses and save them from there."

"Good!" Enrique said immediately after Muji was finished, he got up quickly and stormed out of the main room, heading for the station. There was a slight pause after he left the room; Tom then turned his head back at Muji.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Muji stated worryingly and with disbelief.

"I'm sure he will find a way around it. Let's hope those missions in the other towns go well, by the way." Tom wondered. "How are the trains powered here if there's no functioning government around here, I thought there were four princesses who had the North occupied."

"Have you heard of the Spire, or the twins?" Muji asked.

"Ah I see." Tom understood. "They're near Koopa Cape and have the electricity powering here I guess."

"It's funny because this city is supposed to be ruled by Éclair herself, Madison owning Castelia but not anymore, most of the princesses are captured. The hostile Koopas who follow Boom and Pom led their own scouting missions across the lands and captured them, some even before you arrived here. Pauline isn't captured however; she's with us on this mission running the trains. I think Mona is free too, but I think she gave up her rule for Wario. Now listen." He stood up ready to leave. "Take the train to Vurduresa and find that time machine, I have an earpiece too, find out where the princesses are taken to WITHOUT revealing yourself. Come back and tell me where they are, once the missions are done we will all seize Boom, Pom and all the other capturers and we will try our best to take them back south, where they belong."

Pauline appeared after the main doors were opened widely.

"Enrique's ready. It's time to go Tom, quickly now." She called from the doors. Tom rushed outside ready to leave.

"I hope I get paid for this." Pauline whispered to Muji as they exited the council building.

"We'll try and ransom something out of the other princesses for you." Muji replied back as they walked down to the underground station.

**EOC: This chapter is released shortly after Chapter 6, and the rest will be done quickly too for the Sequel.**

**And yes Koover and Lumpy are Canon from TTYD.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Adventure through Time - Part 1**

* * *

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 8 – The Adventure through Time – Part 1_

**January 18, 2010 Earth Date.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or it's Canons.**

The dulled single-carriage train sped through the darkness of the underground, with only one white flickering light from above. Most of the seats were worn or tattered, and none had ever been sat on by a princess, Tom thought. His contemplation of the train's poor conditions became interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice coming from an announcement speaker in the corner of the carriage.

"You will be arriving at Vurduresa in a couple of minutes. Your job is simple now the council should have told you this." Said the high-pitched voice coming from the speaker, Tom was unsure which of the two kids he met near Koopa Cape was talking. He got up and walked over to the speaker.

"Both of us are here, do not worry, we've been told it's quite rough in Vurduresa, and word has passed to us about the campaigns led by the council. I have a bad feeling about them; more and more Koopas are turning against the government." One voice echoed from the speaker.

"Dargo and Karbût are the worst." The other voice spoke just after.

"I was told Vurduresa was uninhabited." Tom remarked to the speaker. "It's what the council said to me. Who do I believe?" He began to have doubts, slowly backing down onto the only available seat. There was a couple of suspenseful seconds of silence.

"Take our word, we are unbiased, and serve no purpose but to power the citizens north. Try not to get involved with any of the hostiles there."

"Why don't you just shut their power down?" Tom asked, leading to another period of silence. Only one familiar voice was present speaking to him.

"Tobias has left, he doesn't want to turn the power down for many reasons, mainly the fact that we would be killed by a northeast riot, and we also don't really like the princesses. I mean, we're not on their side, nobody knows we're helping you. I'm sorry you have to do this now." Tom looked down worried and confused about what he should do. He felt unsure that all of the talk he's hearing about government hate is just opposition propaganda, or that he's just being used while Mario and Luigi can take a break from saving the day. "Listen to me here though, Archbarn and Muji of the council are the most trustworthy people out there at the moment, if they are wrong about Vurduresa, it's not their fault." Duncan from the speaker spoke again. The train began to slow down.

"After all of this is over, will we ever meet again?" Tom asked, leading to yet another period of silence.

"I don't know. But you know where to find us, if we are in this land that is. We have lives on Earth as well." Duncan replied.

"I'm unsure whether or not I should do this job right; I need to rescue the princesses anyway."

"Exactly, think of all the spoils you will get from saving them, I mean you're a fine-looking guy for Peach or Daisy to play with. You will be rewarded for this, and if you don't do it, the government and the council will hate you for it, and you don't know how to get back to Earth."

The train had stopped at the end of the line.

"It's stopped, time to get off and find this time machine. Goodbye friend." Tom called to the speaker.

"Goodbye Tom, do this and then enjoy yourself here, you are a human. And one more thing, it's October 29, 2010, the 12th of the years." Duncan ended the conversation, following a buzzing sound coming from the speaker. Tom stepped off the carriage, staring at all the broken parts of the underground station also affected by natural decay. He saw unusually large cobwebs to his left, and rabble piles and rocks to his right. Ahead of him were the stairs upward to the rest of the underground, with a ceiling full of broken lamps and sparking wires. The whole place was abandoned and isolate, it looked as if it had been so for years. It made Tom think of how much can be done by free people in a short amount of time, though he had to manoeuvre around the broken glass and debris on the floor of the underground before going outside.

He caught a glimpse of a flashing light emitting to his left, from a room behind a broken door, the bright white light was consistent, seeming like a broken television screen. Tom approached the room past the door and did notice a television screen flashing on the floor. He also spotted a pipe half emerged in the wall to the right of the entranceway, and a sharp golden looking object buried in pebbles broken from the sides of the wall. Tom uncovered the object and picked it up: it was a crown. Brimmed with gold and several gemstones of a greenish colour, this did not look like a crown of an important princess, but maybe one of a minor princess. He was observant to ponder around the area since it was empty of life, gathering the fact that the princesses were perhaps taken to and from here at some point.

"Peach here! Err. Travel to the normal station and tell Tom to go... by the Old Bluetoad Inn." He recalled a message said by Peach in a flashback when he was here last time. His eyes widened with relief, knowing that the princesses were taken here. However he was unsure to go through the pipe, without going up to the station exit, Tom searched through the other empty areas within the underground station. All he could find was more broken lights and debris in each of the rooms, except in one final room that looked like a security room, filled with many broken TVs and a map of the rail services, where he saw a body lying deceased on one of the chairs in the room, a girl in a dress, looking like a princess in yellow. It wasn't human either, he was unsure which princess it was, but a minor is all he knew. The only choice he had now was to go through the pipe, perhaps that'd be where he would find the princesses he thought. The inside of the pipe was black, but it was a green pipe, which seemed trustworthy, no piranha plants inside either.

...

The pipe led Tom out into a forest, not far from Castelia. It was the same forest that splits Castelia, the northern capital from Vurduresa, which seemed empty. Several paths of footprints were spotted on the damp muddy floor, Koopa footprints, and big ones too. They led through a series of hills and past big trees, no blocks in the air in sight. Eventually reaching what looked like a barn, with interior lights on, through a window he noticed two Koopas, working on a contraption similar to the time machine from before. Tom thought that they must have brought it here after he and Madison left Castelia the first time. Instead of sneaking around he opened up the main doors and the two Koopas inside stared at him.

"Evening, Koopas." He bravely opened up conversation. They both just looked at him for a moment. Surprisingly the Koopas did not seem aggressive with him, one however slowly and shakily walked over to put his implements down on the side rack of the barn.

"Hello." Awkwardly the Koopa replied back. "Friendly human?" The other Koopa slowly backed away from Tom to a different part of the barn, pretending to occupy himself with tools.

"Where did you get that time machine... and yes, friendly?" Tom walked towards it knowing what it was. Both of the Koopas did not seem to be considered hostile. The braver one walked towards Tom with care.

"Do you know how it works?" He asked. Tom examined it, still looking functional and operative.

"Yes." Tom replied. "Where did you find this?"

"Castelia, it was taken from there because the silly princess Madison was using it here." The brave one said. "I don't know how to use it though." Tom stood silent for a few seconds. He realised that these people were anti-government, and that he doesn't want to become enemies with people in the north.

"I need to use it." Tom said, getting out the earpiece that was given to him, it shined a red light indicating that the other end – Enrique's activity with his earpiece – was absent.

"Why do you need to use it? You can't just take it from us, it's ours now." The brave Koopa stepped forth in front of the time machine.

"Do you have property rights?" Tom asked jokingly, the brave Koopa seemed confused.

"Cfare eshte... 'Property Rights'?" The shy Koopa asked, which made Tom think that she was also confused about it.

"I'm taking this time machine, what can you do about it to stop me?" Tom asked back, giggling at their confusion, the braver Koopa stood there awkwardly, not considering approaching the taller human.

"Take it then, but tell us why you need it." He queried in return, stepping down from the front of the time machine. Tom opened its door and stepped inside, inspecting the buttons to see if they operate.

"I'm going back to investigate the government." Tom lied. "I will not be causing any hazards or the hints told about the machine's use." He closed the door immediately, interrupting any further speech from the other Koopas and operated it, he pressed a button which was labelled 'Time Pause', and it caused a big bright flash in the room causing the machine to disappear.

_Time had stopped, for he was in an empty void with only himself and the time machine, helpfully giving him time (really?) to find out the correct time to travel to. He was not used to the Koopa/Toad calendar, as he was told that time travels 240 times faster than on Earth, meaning a day on Earth feels like 240 days in the other world. He was given four scrollable parts of the date, a number from 1 to 31, a number from 1 to 12, a number from 1 to 240, and a four digit input that ended at 2010. Tom stood there clueless, unsure of how it worked; he could only remember that he warped to the land on January 18, 2010, not sure if it would be helpful in finding the calendar date for this land. Tom intended to travel back a couple of days - thinking to search for any key hostiles involved and where to find Boom and Pom. He stood inside the time machine thinking that it is the 18/365_ _th_ _day in 2010._

" _January 18, 2010, but what's with the other input?" Tom stood there still in his thoughts, and then it hit him._

" _And one more thing, it's October 29, 2010, the 12_ _th_ _of the years." He remembered from what Duncan told him before he got off the underground train. Tom selected 10, 29, 012, 2010 and then immediately activated the warp button, shifting through time again and going back..._

Another flash occurred as the time machine had landed, he opened the door only to see the same two Koopas backing away from the dramatic entrance.

"How long was I gone for?" He asked the two Koopas.

"You didn't go?" The braver Koopa replied in shock. "Did you change the date and time?"...

Tom looked back into the machine buttons and noticed another section which could be opened up by pulling a left lever, switching the scrollable date parts to three inputs: Hours, minutes, seconds, and then he looked back at the Koopas.

"It is 21:30." The brave Koopa alerted, Tom changed the time to 15:00 on the same day. Before warping in time there was a vibrating call effect coming from his pocket, the earpiece had a green flashing light. Tom pressed the button next to it which seemed like the answer button; Enrique's voice was fuzzy but soon understandable.

"You there?" Enrique said over the earpiece.

"Yep." Tom replied. "I am taking the time machine I don't know whether or not we'll still have connection."

"Just test, they are connected to only each other so I do not think time will split them up."

"I will warp back and see then." Tom selected time pause on the time machine and it warped out of the room again, frightening the Koopas once again. "Speak now." Tom asked Enrique on the other side.

"I'm still here." Out of amazement the two could still talk to each other. "They're both still on so there's nothing else stopping them from working besides their power." Enrique cheered. "I am on the south side of Castelia, was informed that Boom and Pom are around here."

"Alright." Tom replied, getting ready to warp back six hours. "I'm going back now, to 3pm today, to find them and know where they're going for you, I will tell you what to do and where to find the princesses." He heard a sigh coming from the other side of the earpiece connection. Tom then activated the warp button and the machine travelled back, with its location set to co-ordinates of the northern edge of Castelia, a rather empty part and mostly hidden from sight. The machine appeared in a blank, flat green-field. There were some farm animals within the fields but none seemed to take any response to the time machine arriving.

"Still there?" Enrique's voice was still coming out of the earpiece.

"Yes, I have warped." Tom replied. "Give me a few minutes to find out evidence, since the time system is a bit different to what I thought it would be." He put his earpiece away and jogged through the field. However a sight of three carved stones half buried in the field. Tom approached them, and noticed they were actually gravestones, commemorating and mourning three members of the council for their martyr efforts: Ledro Koopa, Dmitri Parkinson, and Samson Koopska. All being killed in 1993 in Castelia, very close to the field.

"It all makes sense now." He thought. "These people protect as many people as they can, despite the rivalries between the people they save." He mourned the gravestones from over 15 years ago, and then hurried out of the field into main Castelia.

**EOC: Chapter 9 should be done by Halloween time, maybe I can get a Christmas Day release for the sequel at this rate, who knows. Enrique's Chapter 8 is also released so check that if you haven't already.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Adventure through Time - Part 2**

* * *

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 9 – The Adventure through Time – Part 2_

**January 18 - 2010 Earth Date. However, it is October 29, the 12** **th** **year into the 2010 period in the new world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo or its Canons. Any of those characters mentioned before who appear in games like TTYD appear in normal form and look similar.**

Castelia was full of Koopas and Goombas. As Tom emerged into main Castelia from the western side he stopped and his behind a building that seemed intact and containing citizens, whether or not the people he saw outside were hostile he did not know. Regardless he had to avoid being seen by them, as this past has already been written. Tom crept along the backyards of the buildings very gently, knowing that even a misplacement of an object could alter the timeline. What felt a bit unusual to him is that his movement did not make any sounds with air; he did not feel any wind and the soil of the grass he had walked on did not seem to move. He still pressed onward. Upon approaching an alley that split two buildings he began to see shadows of two Koopas seeming to be walking by and getting nearer to him. Tom stood clear and out of the way hiding in a corner next to some bins. He noticed he was in somebody's back garden.

"So I only gathered now that we're becoming more and more independent from the south." He heard one of the Koopas speak to the other.

"I know, now that we have the Sprixie captured along with all the other princesses, we can make all the other kingdoms free from the establishment!" The other Koopa replied.

"I hope they'll like it, Toads will not though."

"I know, maybe the Mario brothers are on their way to rescue the princesses!"

"Bowser isn't involved, he might be infiltrating him now and 'will be told that Peach is in another castle'!" The two Koopas laughed. "Boom and Pom don't work for Bowser!"

"You know they've taken the princesses to Castelia, since we overthrew it from Madison."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, they're near the abandoned station, I think they're going to kill some, they have already killed Clarisse, Leah and Kira. They routed the princess of Vurduresa first: Kira." One of the Koopa's giggled.

"Well they definitely need to kill Éclair, Madison and Arianna." Tom realised that he healed Arianna back when he first came up north. The two Koopas walked towards the back door of the building on the other side where Tom was hiding.

"Maybe they can all die; we don't know what they're up to." Tom gasped as one of the Koopas turned his head around to look at his back yard, surprisingly not noticing Tom. The two Koopas kept laughing evilly as they entered the building and closed the door. As soon as he saw them disappear off inside Tom got up and crept onward. He eventually reached a large fence turning leftwards to the south. Standing over three metres high the fence blocked anybody from noticing Tom. Oddly, as he tried to sneak through the bushes to not make any sound, he bumped into the soft bush instead. It felt soft but was impossibly hard to move and only the wind was causing the leaves of the bush to move. He tried grabbing one of the leaf strands but as the wind blew it, it almost caused a cut in his hand. He was shocked. The bush surprised him, immediately reacting to the movement, slipping his hand back out of the bush. This made him grow confused. Aggressively, he attempted to kick the bush, but it stopped his foot on contact. This made him realise that he appeared to be phased out of the timeline when warping back and that could be the answer to why the Koopas did not notice him when he was hiding poorly in the yard. This made him think of the time he warped back to 1993 with Madison, oddly enough he can't recall any time where he made contact with proper surface or engaged with any living being, because he never actually touched the Koopa with his ears blocked in the old building. With relief he then rushed around to southern Castelia, instead of creeping around the edge he ran onto the roads in public, not being noticed by anybody whatsoever.

About fifteen minutes later, he saw the remains of an abandoned underground station, debris lied everywhere around the place and the area seemed to be completely ignored, with no Koopa or Goomba in sight. There was a clear entrance way through the main stairs however, large enough for bulky Koopas such as Boom Boom. He also realised it seemed like the same station he got to Castelia with Daisy with, and left from here.

"Maybe we were being watched the whole time." He said to himself, getting his earpiece out of his pocket again. Attempting to call Enrique as he descended down the damaged rubble of stairs the station still has. Walls were tattered on all sides, and there was also no power for the lights underground. A buzz sound played in the earpiece, alerting Enrique's response to the call.

"How goes it? Found anything?" Enrique asked.

"Yes, I am at the station." Tom replied. He could hear sounds coming from deeper into the underground station which made him hurry quicker and approach the train lines. It sounded like speech of English; he hadn't heard a Koopa speak Old Koopish for some time now. "I can hear Koopa sounds, maybe I am near the princesses." He spoke again to Enrique.

"HELP! ANYBODY!" The sound of a princess echoed across the dark hallways of the underground station. As he approached the train line in darkness, he saw some light coming from the left end of the line; torches lit a broken wall creating a secret entrance to a staircase that led down to more passages in near-darkness. As Tom approached the staircases the screams of the princesses were heard more clearly. He dashed through the passages ignoring any corners which might have Koopas guarding.

"What am I hearing?" Enrique asked. "Princesses?"

"Yes." Tom replied. "But this is hours ago, I think they are still near this place though, you must go here." Tom turned a corner and lights seemed to be working here in this crooked underground place. In front of him were several rooms locked by doors, full of many princesses. Each door had a tiny glass window about head-height for bulky Koopas and tall humans. Tom turned his head looking through the first door-window on the left to see two princesses, one in a white dress and another in black, the white dress princess was Human, and the black dress princess was a Toad. He tried knocking on the window and making a sound, but neither of the princesses inside could hear it. He grew worried. Tom then hurried over to the first door on the right and saw two more princesses, one in Red and another in Light Green. He tried knocking again, no answer. He hurried over to the next door on his right, two more princesses. The first princess was wearing a dark blue dress and the second one in turquoise. He moved over to the second door in the left, which had two more princesses, one in light blue and the other in dark brown.

"The princesses are all here Enrique, locked inside chambers, two by two."

"Well, it's normal time here and I am on my way to the station now. It's very messy around here." Enrique said through the earpiece. Tom now stood against the final door on the other end of the large main chamber, also disgusted by the revolting smell which spread through the room. He saw three last princesses: Peach Daisy and Madison.

"The main princesses are right in front of me, but I can't speak to them. This time warp only makes me replay moments in time – I don't get noticed." Tom stated, standing quietly next to the door, trying to ignore the whimpering of most princesses.

"There's lots of debris outside the entrance, but it seems pretty clear inside." Enrique informed his location outside the station. "Seems very empty."

"It might not be the further you go in, you must be careful."

"Yeah yeah." Enrique moaned as he walked into the underground station. Tom's eyes widened as he began to hear loud footsteps and the calming of the princesses, a large red-shelled Koopa with two fanged teeth sticking out of his mouth emerged from the corner and there he saw the great Boom Boom. Not noticing Tom, who was appearing very scared. His hands began shivering and he found it difficult to speak. Boom walked up to the main door and stared through seeing the scared princesses. Shortly after he spotted several other hostile Koopas armed with melee weapons; all assailants and servants of Boom, all chatting in old Koopish which Tom could not understand.

"It's past the hour!" Boom roared. "Time to kill off the next princess!" Boom walked over to the door on his right and opened it up, sticking his huge hands through and grabbing the turquoise dressed princess.

"They're killing a princess every hour. I was told three were dead already! This means the first died at 1pm, and it's what time now?" Tom cried in peril, walking over next to Boom, with the princess in his hand. Boom chucked her down another corridor of the area which had no exit but the one blocked by Boom.

"It's a quarter past ten." Enrique said. "They will kill off at least ten of the sixteen princesses!" Tom watched the princess scream as the armed Koopas rushed towards the princess, beating her and eventually murdering her.

"I've seen enough now, I'm going back." Tom hanged up his earpiece and placed it back into his pocket, hurrying out of the dark and gruesome chambers. He hoped that of all the dead princesses, Peach and Daisy were neither of them...

10:30PM

Tom made it back to the field with the time machine and warped back exactly to the same barn as before. The shy Koopa appeared in the room as Tom got out of the time machine.

"How was it?" He asked. Tom scratched his head in shame.

"Not good for the princesses, they're being killed one by one." The shy Koopa didn't react significantly; he just stood with a straight face for a few seconds.

"That does not really concern us at the moment, my friend who was also here told me that they have killed as far as nine so far, including the old rulers of Urscan and Vurduresa: Arianna and Kira." The shy Koopa placed a box of tools back onto a shelf inside the barn. "I hope you enjoyed your use of the time machine."

"It's actually a very secure time machine." Tom said. "Whoever made it lied a bit, all it does is lets you watch events that happened in the past, she told me not to make any interaction with anybody there but actually they don't notice you anyway, nor does anything." Tom walked out of the barn, the Shy Koopa just stood there awkwardly looking at him.

"Your mission has failed." The Koopa said randomly, making Tom stop moving, he turned around with a glaring face pointing to the Koopa.

"What's your name?" Tom asked.

"Logan, Logan Koopex." The Shy Koopa replied.

"Well Mr. Koopex, my purpose wasn't to save ALL the princesses but to cease the 'riots' that are happening here. I know people who are assaulting skirmishes on other towns in the lands, stopping the hostiles. I don't care if you are one or not, my job is independent to yours. Besides, if I fail, I'm going back home." Tom warned Logan. "I'm still neutral." He smiled at the end of his speech. Logan turned his head back at the time machine for a few seconds.

"Is there any beneficial use for that time machine?" Logan asked.

"No, because time still goes by when you're inside a warped area, only if you want to live some of the past such as key events then it is worth it." Tom replied, beginning to walk back south into the woodland of Castelia. He could hear the footsteps of the white-shelled Logan approaching behind him.

"Maybe you can save a couple of princesses." Logan thought in his annoying voice.

"You want to come with me too?" Tom asked. Logan stood there again silently.

"I'm happy to see you off. You don't mean much to me but your mission is very dangerous." Tom laughed sarcastically as the two walked towards main Castelia on the eastern side.

"All the remaining princesses are underground, apparently they kill off one every hour and they did so to one half an hour ago, I think that's enough." Tom began to start jogging southwest towards the station; Logan began doing so too just behind him...

..

It was dark and empty as the two arrived in front of the station, going around all the rubble and debris that remained dormant outside. They entered the station again; it was darker inside than when Tom was there the first time as the sun was set.

"Be quiet now." Tom whispered as he stopped inside. "I don't want to be seen." Logan laughed.

"Nonsense! This place is safe for me, and besides I don't hear anybody nearby." He rushed ahead, only to be stopped by a dead body lying just on the edge of the left side train line. A hostile Koopa.

"Somebody's already here." Logan cried, shedding a tear. This reminded Tom of Enrique's potential passing of this place, he's probably already near the princesses who are still alive he thought.

"Don't proceed any further." Tom advised. "Go back home, and sleep. You will be safe, there are no riots here." His voice turned angry at the end. "I need to sort this out once and for all; this might be why in the games I can only recall three friendly princesses. Perhaps only Peach, Daisy and Éclair are the only ones who will live. The present may be already written." He lifted Logan up from the ground and sent him out of the underground. He began to feel more depressed and sad about this place. As he turned facing the broken wall leading to the staircase, he grew angrier again. Tom rolled up his sleeves, and headed down the stairs again. He turned around one bend and bumped into Enrique.

"Are you ready for this then?"

**EOC: Change of plans Chapter 10 might be finished around Halloween time because I've had time to progress through these fanfics very quickly now. I will still plan on a Christmas Day release for 'Fighting in the Streets' so it gives me more time to work on the other chapters of it. Each has c7500 words each and I have done at least 3 already.**

**I don't care about reviews to be honest, but I appreciate the DMs too, in Chapter 10 I can elaborate on any of the things people have asked about.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Ransom of History**

* * *

Tom Tûnis: An Adventurer through Time

_Chapter 10 – A Ransom of History_

**January 18 – 2010, and will always be on Earth for a very long time. But it is the morning of October 30, in the 12** **th** **of 240 cycles of 2010 in the known world.**

**Disclaimer: I don't known Nintendo and its stuff yada-yada.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter, and the last part of the 2010 era for my franchise. The sequel occurs 5 years later just after the 'Speed Dials' period. Any answers to PMs and questions will be put on the bottom of the Chapter 10 of Enrique's story, along with events occurring in between this period and Speed Dials. So check that out if you're interested.**

Shadows emerged out of the open door that lay in front of the two's vision. Two large Koopas stomped outside of their control room and turned their heads towards Tom and Enrique.

"So, it's you two who are here to save the princesses who are left." Boom Boom, the Koopa on the right called across the other side of the room.

"King Koopa might have a chance to dominate the mushroom kingdom with all of the princesses gone!" Pom Pom, the other large Koopa taunted. Tom and Enrique stood their guard, beginning to hear rumbling sounds from the ceiling.

"You're not part of Bowser's army anymore! The northerners don't care for him!" Tom shouted. "These people just want to be free."

"And killing the princesses is no just way to reform the system, if you two are puppets of Bowser, go and bog off back to him then, you are not welcome here." Enrique backed up Tom, angering Boom and Pom.

"What?" Boom's fists clenched, he began to sniff significantly louder. "We don't serve him; we are rich because we were hired by the human bandit. Pom!" He yelled. Pom put her left arm down her shell to reach out for a large boomerang. Fiercely, she tossed it towards Tom and Enrique as Boom slowly approached the two, both humans evaded the razor-sharp boomerang, avoiding its path on the way back to Pom as well. Enrique, who dodged to the right, had the exit accessible and behind him. He dashed up the stairs out of the broken tunnel. Tom on the other hand, stood next to the door to the room that the four remaining princesses were captured in. Boom turned his head and noticed Tom caught at a dead end. Boom gave an evil smile. Pom also bent her head to stare at Tom, also smiling in an evil way.

"Hey princesses, want to watch your friend here be killed? Your kingdoms will perish after your fates consumed by rebels." Boom laughed. Tom was shaking, looking at no possible escape. He turned his head to see the princesses inside screaming or looking away. Pom turned her head back at the entrance of the underground area, but Boom approached Tom and swung his right fist towards Tom's left, punching him brutally in the face and launching him to the wall. He banged his head and fell to the floor, unconscious.

"You think we care about him?" Boom roared after he smashed the door forward, falling onto Daisy's legs. "Who wants to die first?" The princesses panicked and ran around the room, Peach and Madison hid at the end of the room staring at Boom whereas Daisy and Éclair stood up on the sides, crying.

Suddenly, a loud thud echoed across the area sending shockwaves. Boom turned his back to see Pom on the floor. An army of shadows stormed down the stairs and the sound of marching men led by Enrique arrived at the scene.

"Argh!" Boom, unable to fit his large body through the small chamber with the remaining princesses, reached his hand attempting to grab one of the princesses. "Curse these doorways!" The princesses saw the group of people emerge from the stairs, and there they could see several Red Martyr council members, including the notorious Muji and Archbarn. To the side of the group, Tom had woken up from his unconsciousness.

"Get them!" Enrique called seizing the two large Koopas. Several council members rounded up the large beasts and restrained them with ropes. The princesses emerged from the cramped chamber, having their safety secured by the dozens of fighters. Tom walked over towards Daisy, who smiled as she looked at him back. He placed his hand on her shoulder and stared into her eyes.

"You're safe now. We have you in our protection, though I wish good fortune for ruling the lands." Daisy kissed Tom on the cheek, but she seemed neutral with her emotions, unsure whether to be glad she is saved or in tears for mourning the several deceased princesses. She stared towards some of the remains of princesses.

"We have a lot to deal with." She stated.

"Thank you so much for saving the rest of us! How can we ever repay you?" Peach thanked Enrique and appreciated the aid of the council coming to help as well.

"Ahem." Enrique nudged Archbarn who was mourning the dead princesses.

"Right." He was startled, diverting his attention to the smiling princess Peach. "The only way you can live and rule peacefully is if you... make the northern lands an independent state, where there will be no princess rule, but a democracy. This means a ruler is chosen and has less power on the citizens, that way they will live as they wanted: freely." Peach stood idle for a few seconds in thought.

"We will discuss this back at the castle. It is a sad day in the Kingdoms."

After a few minutes, the council had escorted the remaining princesses out of the site, sealing up the entrance to the underground cave to be left abandoned or sorted out later. The attitude to it from the council seemed apathetic for any changes in the underground station anyway, as they did not have any relation to the town of Castelia directly apart from minimising the deaths of the citizens. From what Tom had seemed the council were making their way back south to Aypyidaw in their vehicles, there were at least twenty parked outside the underground station. The four princesses were escorted into the largest truck along with Archbarn, Muji and Ledro. He could not seem to find Lumpy or Attilo out of the crowds of council members.

"How did you bring the council here?" Tom asked Enrique as they both stood looking back at the sealed underground station entrance.

"I heard the sounds of them marching, and I noticed them all approach the station, they also saw me while I was here the first time round and I spotted two trains passing by both with some people inside, they must've seen me." He replied. "We may have squashed a couple of hostiles."

"It's not easy to consider who of us is hostile and who isn't anymore." A Koopa voice coming from behind the two approached. "The silly princesses should rule for what they have down south, their kingdoms will be ruled by less, but that means they will each rule more land." Tom and Enrique both turned around to see what seemed like a Koopa hostile.

"Good to see you again, Illias." Enrique greeted.

"Did the job work?" He asked, Tom seemed confused and began to question Enrique.

"The two big Koopas had slaughtered most of the princesses before we even had a chance to save them. So we did our best."

"Hold on a minute." Tom interrupted. "You knew most of the princesses were going to die?" Illias gave a glare at Enrique, who seemed rather awkward. He rubbed his neck and turned back at Tom.

"No." He said in a high pitched tone. "Well not really, we came to save those that were left, and trust me. It will be better with less princesses, it seems like the north were sick and tired of them they wanted them all dead anyway."

"But we could've saved the other princesses! We were supposed to save the north not separate it from the southern kingdoms!" Illias grew more concerned at the strife between Tom and Enrique.

"Listen Tom, we have freedom now, these people have freedom now. There were no such thing as Résethal riots; it was all an excuse to give the princesses full control over those who don't want a filthy rich princess to rule them as a 'princess-dom'. We were lied to, but we have gone through it. We can live our lives on Earth again or walk freely through here, and live over a hundred times longer than on Earth." Tom looked down worried about the lies he was told.

"Let's just be neutral." He sighed.

"Like the people here now." Enrique cheered. Illias began to smile again as well. Another familiar figure rushed towards the three standing outside the station.

"It's time to go back to Aypyidaw now, Princess Peach is going to escort you two back and commend you two and the council for your efforts." Ledro ordered. Tom looked back at Enrique who stood silently; he looked back at Tom and remembered an agreement.

"Oh sorry, I have to stay here for a while. I have business with some Koopas here to deal with, good business. I'm afraid Peach will have to wait a bit for the peace here to be fully stable."

"Something concerning the twins." Illias added. "Need our power back."

"The twins?" Tom butted in interrogatingly. "By the Spire?"

"Yes. We will be gone for hours." Enrique looked back at Tom.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, I will see you when and wherever I see you again here. Because I am surely staying here." Tom shook Enrique's hand. They both smiled. Ledro waited patiently before finally escorting Tom towards the last remaining vehicles before taking off back to Aypyidaw...

As the vehicle stopped, the members inside hurried out and returned to their posts, Ledro and Tom rushed into the main building and into the council room, where he saw Muji, Archbarn and many other high-ranked council members. Peach and Daisy were also in the room talking to Muji and Archbarn, Ledro and Tom walked over to a circle of discussion with other council members.

"Tom, you have helped us save the north, from what we do not really know." Koover thanked.

"From two giant Koopa beasts." Eoréc laughed.

"The two bosses over there are negotiating with the princesses about giving up the north and making it free." Ledro pointed out. Lumpy had returned from his mission recently, just entering the council room. "Our missions were not easy, but we had dealt with the rebels and hostiles." He carried on. "Karbût and Umbrock are definitely peaceful cities. I think Takhar was a difficult mission." Lumpy had arrived to the group of members discussing.

"Mission failed." He informed the others in a deep, sad tone. "Very few of us managed to get out of that mess alive, there were really skilled Koopas there and even a blonde human, we don't know about him and it was definitely not Enrique or any we know about."

"What happened to Attilo?" Eoréc asked. Lumpy wept.

"He... didn't make it. He was among the many that died on that plain outside the town; they had Koopa shooters, dangerous people. Are the princesses ok?" He asked.

"Only six remained, but Pauline said she resigned her power, and Mona has left the forces, so there's only four: Peach, Daisy, Éclair, and the Sprixie Madison." Lumpy burst into tears, Koover and Eoréc went down to comfort him.

"He died as a Red Martyr, for the cause." Eoréc praised. Ledro took Tom back to Archbarn and the others.

"My hero!" Daisy praised as she approached Tom.

"Uh, Luigi?" Peach reminded in a happy mood. "Where is Enrique?" She asked.

"He's gone to the Spire, powerhouse thingy to help the Koopas up north get their power back." Enrique replied, making Peach growl. "Those boys will never give it to them, not without my permission!"

"Ahem." Muji coughed for attention, making Peach less angry and changing her mind. She took a deep breath and sighed in depression. "Don't worry, the people of the south would love you as their leader still, you're the strongest princess of them all, maybe the most powerful person in the world right now."

"You will have to decide how the rulings will work now. But more people will serve you." Archbarn informed. "We were told Madison has resigned her rule on any place and will go back to her land."

"I thank you all for your services. It will take us a while to settle with our new adjustments, and long may the dead rest peacefully. We must make an announcement back at Mushroom City." She thanked the high-ranked council members, gathered up with Daisy, Tom, and Éclair and headed down towards the functioning train station, heading straight back home...

A FEW HOURS LATER... AT PEACH'S CASTLE...

Thousands of Toads, Koopas and other species from all parts of the lands gathered inside the great hall. Where they sat formally in an assembly format, facing towards the throne atop a platform, where Peach, Daisy, Éclair, Tom and many others stood awaiting a grand speech. Tom stood at the back next to Mario and Luigi, who greeted him and thanked him for his efforts while they were dealing with other Bowser-related errands. Peach approached the microphone and called for a silence, everyone had their eyes focused on her, listening well.

"People from across the land, after the wretched events that have occurred recently, it has come to our decision for a more peaceful government so that we can guarantee that everyone in this land lives happily. Due to these events we have given the Wuhu Kingdoms in charge of princess Éclair, you know her for her extreme kindness." Peach backed down and gave the microphone to Éclair.

"Citizens of the Wuhu Kingdom, it is now my honour to protect you and make sure your lives will be safe during those moments where you older princesses could not help. I am looking forward to seeing most of you and doing my best when I can." The Wuhu citizens from the great hall cheered from all parts of the room. Peach walked back over to the microphone.

"Sarasaland will become part of the Delfino Kingdom, where you know her, princess Daisy will be in charge." The crowds cheered more loudly as Daisy waved happily to the people in the hall. Peach laughed. "I guess she doesn't need a speech herself ha-ha." The volume of the room began to lower down again as Peach carried on. "And as for the Mushroom Kingdom, I will be in charge and still situated here. This means that the Résethal Kingdom will be announced as the free lands in the north, the only power that we will have there is through Aypyidaw, which will now act as an embassy for the southern kingdoms." The crowd cheered once more. "Penultimately, we must mourn our losses, we lost ten princesses as well as many freedom fighters of the Red Martyr council who helped save us and give freedom to the northern lands, and we must now spend ten minutes mourning them all in silence. The crowds' heads turned to the floor in silence and for ten minutes did everyone think of the princesses who were killed, little did most people know of them anyway.

_10 minutes had passed._

The heads of all the citizens inside the hall looked back up again as Peach approached the microphone one last time.

"Finally, I would like to tell you all about two great heroes – humans who came here recently and without them, I may not be alive to tell you about them. Unfortunately, one is unable to make it today for he is still helping the northern lands be free. The other one however was a great young man, who worked his way through our trust and requirements, and helped save us. Tom Tûnis is his name." Tom stepped towards princess Peach and stared at the thousands that made up the crowds inside the great hall. He saw them all several metres down on the big open-now-cramped space. "I grant this human free access to all of the lands if he so wishes to go anywhere, and he is welcome to stay in these lands. Once again, thank you for your efforts here." Peach awarded Tom a medal of free passage, making the crowds cheer and clap again once more. Tom stared back at them and smiled, and then he bowed after in honour. He felt like a hero this day, maybe it is how the Mario brothers feel every time they rescue the princess, but for once it was someone who wasn't them who did the job. Time for him to do whatever the fuck he wants now!

**EOF/EOS: This prequel is finished and I am uploading it before Enrique's as they now part their ways. At the end of Enrique's Chapter 10 will be all the facts and answers to any queries about these fanfics. Remember that these events happened 5 years before the sequels. I will further give elaboration of the period in between during Enrique's Chapter 10 as well. Fighting in the Streets has a preview up now of the first Chapter, I will start to release the other chapters next year, the sequel will have lots of content.**


End file.
